Kabukichō
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Un malentendido con su padre hará que Hinata deba costearse sus elevados estudios. Sasuke, su nuevo y extraño compañero de clase, le propondrá una perversa solución dentro de un mundo completamente desconocido para ella. ¿Cuál es el limite para lograr tus sueños?. SASUHINA
1. Prologo

* Esta historia **me pertenece** , cualquier plagio hará que automáticamente sea detenida.

*Los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/ Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _En la tierra de los dioses y monstruos,_

 _yo era un ángel_ _viviendo en el jardín del mal._

 **PROLOGO.**

El sol apenas despuntaba e iluminaba con enferma palidez la mañana japonesa. Según dicen, Tokio no descansa nunca... pero el destino de la muchacha parece ser desértico. Hinata, frente al enorme cartel de letras rojas y luminosas que cruza la calle, lo sabe mejor que nadie: ese lugar cobra vida únicamente de noche. Conocía el barrio solo por aventuras de sus amigos que solían alardear que lo frecuentaban.

Suspira y aprieta los labios, se cierra el saco y avanza con resignación. Se pierde por las estrechas calles de locales cerrados: teatros, restaurantes y clubes que pareciera mentira que brillen extravagantes luego del atardecer, ahora solo existía un silencio sepulcral y unas hojas crujientes que cada tanto mueve el viento pre-invernal.

Un anuncio, en forma de cartel, instalado junto a la puerta de un establecimiento llamado " _Kawaii Girls_ ", mostraba como si fuera el menú de algún local gastronómico, una serie de fotografías de diversas chicas voluptuosas con ropa sugerente pero infantil y en muy diversas posiciones, pero sin haber olvidado esbozar un gesto enternecedor como si de pequeñas niñas se tratase. Después de contemplarlo unos segundos y de evitarse un leve sonrojo continuó caminando, cada vez eran menos los restaurantes de lujo y más los carteles que tenían sugerencias sexuales implícitas "MASAJES" "TRAGOS" "VIDEOCLUB". Aceleró su paso como si de esa forma pudiera vetar la vergüenza creciente que estaba experimentando desde que había ingresado al barrio rojo de Tokio.

Fue en una encrucijada de calles estrechas y sobredosis de anuncios, en donde se da totalmente por perdida. Más allá de las referencias no supo localizar el lugar al que debía concurrir. Observó en las cuatro direcciones mientras la brisa le eleva la coleta y casi le roba su gorro de lana. Solo algunos papeles abollados ofreciendo las mejores colecciones de hentai ruedan por el cemento.

Su celular suena y sabe que se trata él. Temblorosas sus manos se apresuran a responder y su voz sumida en el tormento de la situación solo pronuncia un simple —Es... estoy aquí.

—Sabía que te perderías, torpe— la aburrida voz masculina desaparece y Hinata vuelve a mirar en todas las posibles direcciones. Esta vez sus ojos, claros y húmedos por el frío, se enfocan en un cartel " ** _La vie en rose_** ".

—La vie en rose— murmura con un perfecto francés, ella tenia un diez en el idioma como en el resto de las asignaturas. Era una de las mejores alumnas de su clase y aspiraba a entrar a la mejor universidad. ¿Cómo fue que no previno el involucrarse en semejante problema?.

La vie en rose. Recordó el nombre que él le había apuntado en el cuaderno. También recordó el primer momento en el que lo conoció, cuando lo presentaron a su clase y cuando tomó asiento justo detrás de ella. Fue justo allí donde empezó su condena y parecía que la sufriría mucho tiempo más.

Con los labios separados que se ocultaban detrás de su enroscada bufanda, lo descubrió recostado contra la pared del establecimiento, con el móvil aun encendido en la mano. No la estaba mirando, pero la esperaba. Su cabello negro revuelto enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos inexpresivos miraban la nada, todo su cuerpo lucia demasiado relajado y sobre todo seguro de si mismo.

Hinata no supo si dar un paso más hacia Sasuke Uchiha y aceptar su nuevo destino o salir corriendo para no volver a verlo nunca más.

Aun así, no existía esa opción.

* * *

Es que esta historia me venia molestando hacia meses y no me iba aliviar hasta que la escriba.

En estos días estaré publicando el ante-último capitulo de _La Hemos Jodido,_ está quedando al menos interesante. já _._

 _Kabukicho es el barrio rojo "comercial" de Tokio._


	2. La tercer hora Oscuridad y Luz

_Jodida, asustada, haciendo todo lo que necesitaba._

 _Brillando como un faro que arde._

* * *

 **LA TERCER HORA;** _oscuridad-luz_.

.

.

.

A las 6:00 PM sonó su alarma para nada estrepitosa, mas fue angelical el sonido que invadió la habitación semi-oscura, donde tenues rayos solares cortaban las sombras como preludio gráfico de los acontecimientos venideros. Pasado el minuto, Hinata ya estaba completamente despierta, luego los siete se encontraba vestida y peinada como si jamás hubiese estado durmiendo hacía horas. Como primer paso corrió estrictamente todas las cortinas: la luz de día naciente la llenaba de energías, era un gran habito que había optado desde que leyó en un libro de la materia "Salud". Luego de lavar su rostro se dirigió a la cocina. El procedimiento era siempre el mismo ya que jamás alteraba el orden de los pasos: encender la tostadora, encender el noticiero e informarse acerca de la temperatura del día; no podía permitirse enfermar. El café cortado con leche de almendras debía ser de lo más espumoso, por eso lo batía metódicamente en vez utilizar la cafetera y nada de azúcar, mejor era la stevia, un endulzante natural. Algún dulce sin químicos de alguna fruta que había comprado al único supermercado que iba y manteca. Mientras cerraba la puerta de la heladera con la cadera se servía un vaso de jugo de naranjas. ¡Por cierto! jamás olvidaba el vaso de agua fresca para comenzar el día con mucha vitalidad.

Mientras desayunaba y ojeaba las noticias del día, repasaba el horario de sus materias y corroboraba que ninguna tarea pendiente se le haya olvidado, aunque esto último era algo muy difícil de suceder. Hinata Hyuga llevaba al día todas sus materias. Era metódica, si. Estructurada, sin dudas. Rosaba la obsesión, se exigía más de lo que los japoneses promedio suelen intentar y eso es decir poco. La realidad detrás de sus hábitos era la aspiración para ingresar a la mejor universidad de Tokio y quería asegurarse la entrada en su último año, sin miedos ni expectativas de no poder lograrlo como le solía ocurrir a la gran mayoría. Había llevado su vida al extremo para poder conseguirlo: no era cuestión de dinero, su padre podía pagarle la secundaria costosa a la que concurría y más, la cuestión fue más bien sentimental. Hinata había nacido en la prefectura de Tokushima, región de Shikoku y desde los trece años vivía sola en un departamento que su padre le compró en Tokio. Supo hacer su vida en soledad y únicamente ella sabe cuanto le costó despegarse de todos sus seres queridos. Casi sin amistades, sin salidas, sin conocer mas caminos que los que la escuela demandaban o el supermercado, ella tenía una vida totalmente destinada al éxito, sin otro rumbo que triunfar.

Mientras concretaba su desayuno volvía a repasar su agenda. El reloj marcó 7:00. Se envolvió en su bufanda y su abrigo, colgó su mochila y se encaminó al colegio sin olvidar haberse lavado los dientes.

Mientras esperaba el bus que la llevaría, observaba las personas que caminaban a toda velocidad abstraídas en sus mundos pero con una increíble habilidad para no chocar entre sí, como en una sincronía inconsciente. Corbatas, maletas, faldas, uniformes, era increíble como cada uno de ellos seguía su curso, miles de caminos fluyendo entre el bullicio de la ciudad, los motores de los autos explotando y las bocinas de las motocicletas a unisono. Hinata sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha con la vida que le había tocado. Como se suponía que esa personas lo hacían, ella amaba su rutina, era todo lo que tenía. No admitía relaciones más que con su familia y no conocía otro paseo que no sea el del bus al colegio. Así se sentía perfecta. Observó el reloj sobre la farola de la parada, cinco segundos para las siete y cinco.

Murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa e inició su cuenta regresiva en voz baja —Cuatro, tres ... dos, uno...—y su celular, que ya tenia en su mano, sonó —. Hola Hanabi—sonrió al atender.

—¿Tu crees que es mejor el azul o el violeta?— la voz atolondrada de su hermana sonó del otro lado. Una vez más la menor se había quedado dormida.

Hinata arrugó sus cejas mientras con su mano libre acomodaba la mochila en sus espaldas —¿Y... esa pregunta?.

—Solo responde— presionó, mientras del otro lado se oía un revoltijo de tazas y otros artilugios.

—Azul claro...— meditó sin dejar de estar atenta a la llegada del bus 201.

—Azul oscuro.

—¿Tienes una cita?— la mayor miro con falso gesto de enfado y picardia a su móvil— .¡Debiste contarme!... aunque viva a kilómetros sigo siendo tu hermana mayor. ¿Quien es mejor que yo para aconsejarte?.

—Si ... eso seguro. ¿Azul oscuro entonces?— evadió la pregunta burlona. Hinata sintió un punzante dolor en la boca del estomago, sabía de qué se trataba porque solía experimentarla a menudo. ¿De qué aconsejar a Hanabi? si ella misma no sabía lo que era salir con alguien. Hanabi tenía razón en ser irónica.

Hinata elevó la vista hacía la calle y retrocedió dos pasos al ver un bus que avanzaba muy cerca de la acera y demasiado rápido, cuando observó al vehículo alejarse quedó unos segundos hipnotizada por una frase que se encontraba plasmada en la pared de enfrente, era un graffiti de dolor azul oscuro y desprolijo.

 ** _"Yo me enamoro de sus demonios, ella de mi oscuridad. Eramos el infierno perfecto"._**

—Me aterra la oscuridad...— murmuró sin entender que le había provocado esa lectura, ni por qué le mencionaba esas palabras a Hanabi que seguía contándole pormenores de su próximo fin de semana a los que la muchacha, en su abstracción completa, no escuchó.

—Hinata... ¡¿Hyuga Hinata?!— la menor se sorprendió de que su hermana mayor no la escuchase en lugar de aconsejarla con una madurez y responsabilidad que arruinaría al mismísimo Hiashi.

—Perdón... lo siento, dime...— parpadeó apresurada y alzó la mano al bus que se aproximaba a una cuadra de distancia —.¿Cómo están todos?.

Un bufido sonó por el parlante —Como todas las mañanas, aburridamente predecibles. Así que anoche me tomé la molestia de colocar harina en el secador de cabello de Neji —un grito de fondo acompañado por una tos áspera y algunos escupitajos se oyeron de fondo —.Solo para alegrarme el día, ya sabes.

—¡Pobre niisan! me alegro no ser más la victima de esos juegos— se rió mientras se acomodaba junto a un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados —. Aunque ...los... extraño... tanto—murmuró un tanto avergonzada de que la pudiesen escuchar.

—Lo sé. Jamás lo superarás— la voz temblorosa de su hermana mayor hizo que a Hanabi le piquen los ojos—. Bien, estas viva, es lo importante. Padre te llamará a la noche, tiene algo importante que decirte.

—Siempre tiene algo importante que decirme... debo cortarte, voy camino al colegio— murmuró cayendo en la cuenta del chico que estaba sentado junto a ella y que no quería incomodar con su charla. No lo miró demasiado ya que sus importantes problemas de timidez le hacían agachar la cabeza sobre todo ante personas del sexo opuesto y de su misma edad. Sólo pudo ver sus zapatillas que eran oscuras, plateadas y muy poco discretas, tenían un aspecto espacial que hacían parecer los pies del muchacho muy grandes a comparación de un pantalón, también oscuro, que se ajustaba a sus piernas. Con un brazo detrás de la nuca, lo vio por el reflejo de la ventana del otro lado del pasillo, parecía totalmente encasillado en su celular. Era muy apuesto. Intentó ignorar la incomodidad que le causaba estar junto a él y se dispuso a leer un ensayo que tenía preparado para entregar en la tercer hora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Jodida mierda!— exclamó tirando su móvil, que rebotó en el colchón varias veces, mientras la alarma no dejaba de sonar. Se suponía que el despertador debía activarse a las seis y ya casi eran las siete y veinte. Supuso que la noche anterior no había terminado justamente tan sobrio como le hubiese gustado y por eso no prestó atención al establecer el horario de la alarma.

Hoy se suponía que era un día importante -reflexionó mientras se duchaba rápidamente y estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, para disfrutar unos segundos de la llovizna caliente- bien, era lo que Orochimaru decía. A él le interesaba _nada_ terminar el colegio. No es que su jefe se preocupara por su educación, pero desde que su trabajo se había vuelto foco de investigaciones por el nuevo gobierno, ellos debían estar en regla. Y si Sasuke no terminaba la secundaria, no podía seguir ejerciendo su labor, no de forma legal al menos.

No necesitaba más problemas en su vida de los que se había ganado hacía dos noches atrás.

Cepilló sus dientes, utilizó enjuague bucal para eliminar cualquier aroma a bebida alcohólica y sonrió falsamente ante al espejo, sus impecables y parejos dientes resplandecientemente blancos brillaron en un gesto que era irresistible para muchas, mientras se arremangaba su nuevo uniforme completamente negro. Le pareció extraño ver su cabello tan organizado y parejo, solía usarlo revuelto y rebelde.

Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras y corrió hacia la boca del subte, ignorando completamente una mirada femenina que lo estudiaba desde la lejanía.

Suspiró ante la hora y rodó los ojos cuando oyó a su móvil sonar. Mientras compraba un café para llevar, extra amargo y muy cargado, atendió subiéndose al transporte que llegó haciendo escándalo y colmado de pasajeros.

—Estoy en camino— aseguró mientras no encontraba donde acomodarse, los vagones desbordaban a esa hora, cortesía de haberse quedado dormido. Se sostuvo del pasamanos mientras acomodaba el móvil entre su oreja y su hombro. Sorbía café y pensó que por su sabor estaba hecho con agua de algún sanitario.

—Es bueno saberlo, Sasuke-kun— la voz del otro lado sonaba empalagosa y avejentada. En lo personal, el muchacho sentía rechazo ante su jefe, pero su trabajo le daba ganancias sin precedentes.

—¿Algo más?—se impacientó y no se preocupo por su insolencia ante él, su característica principal era la de no tenerle respeto a nadie a menos que se lo ganaran. Quería colgarle y terminar su café en paz, si es que eso era posible entre todo ese hacinamiento.

—Solo debes recordar...

—No decir quien realmente soy. Debo ocultar mi impresionante identidad— interrumpió impaciente—.Por dios, deja de leer mangas.

—Hay mujeres que consideran que eres una celebridad.

—No soy especial— cortó con la actitud empalagosa de Orochimaru y frunció las cejas ante una mujer de cuarenta años que le sonreía de lado. En un intento casi suicida volteó hacia su dirección contraria, evadiendo la mirada femenina y lujuriosa—.No hace falta que exageres, sé que si abro la boca se puede arruinar el negocio.

—Eres el número uno, Uchiha. Si eres especial. _Mi_ chico especial.

—¿Algo más?— reiteró deseando por todos los cielos acabar esa conversación—.Uzumaki está en llamas. La ira y los celos lo consumen.

Luego de sorber otra vez el café despuntó una media sonrisa maliciosa —No me interesa— mintió.

—Tu jugada fue peligrosa—opinó su jefe, risueño.

La velocidad del subte era tal que nadie prestaría atención hacia la exterior ya que todo se veía muy borroso. Fue un momento donde el aire se enrareció y el constante murmullo de la gente cedió, cuando Sasuke elevó su rostro y como si de repente el transporte hubiera empezado a marchar con extrema lentitud una pintada en forma de grafitti _" **Deja entrar la luz. Ilumina mi vida** ",_ apareció en unos de los oscuros murales del túnel. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su vista al suelo simulando su desconcierto ¿que carajo había sido eso?.

—Terumī Mei volvió a ofrecerte una considerable suma de dinero si ...

—No viajaré a ningún lado con nadie— sentenció sin darle importancia a la conversación, no podía volver a concentrarse.

—De acuerdo. No quieres viajar al paraíso terrenal con quizá la mujer mas codiciada del país. Pero tienes esa ventaja conmigo, eres libre de decidir mi estimadisimo chico número uno— Sasuke frunció los labios con asco ante la melosidad del sujeto, detestaba que le hable como si fuera propiedad suya y sobre todo que le recuerde a menudo los privilegios que tenía—.Por cierto... ¡Feliz comienzo de clases!.

—Ya lo creo— murmuró tirando con desagrado el móvil dentro de su mochila, al bajar a la plataforma de la estación. No quería más Orochimaru, al menos hasta el jueves.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino era una muchacha transparente. Era su característica principal, que podía desdibujarse por su largo y casi divino cabello rubio o sus ojos aquosos rodeados de espesas pestañas largas, quizá sus labios finos y rosados o su esbelta figura de piernas largas y delgadas ;pero su franqueza, su forma de decir lo que pensaba sin meditar en las consecuencias, era sin duda, el plato fuerte de su extrovertida personalidad. Terminaba de repasar sus lineas para el ensayo, un poco consternada por no estar totalmente segura de recordarlas en la tercer hora.

—Te ves asustada— interrumpió Temari sentándose junto e ella, bostezando pero sin olvidar su gesto burlón.

—No he tenido tiempo para prepararlo como realmente quisiera— se excusó sin dejar de leer. El banco en el que ambas muchachas estaban sentadas se ubicaba de camino a la entrada del instituto, cualquiera que entraba al predio tenía que pasar caminando frente a ellas.

—Mentiras. Si yo lo he estudiado tu también podrías— opinó la otra rubia tipeando en su móvil del que colgaban abanicos de colores.

—Estoy intentando concertarme— se molestó Ino.

—Ya es tarde ... kokoro-chan— jugó divertida cerrándole el cuaderno—.Has estado distraída con cosas que no me quieres contar.

—¡No me llames así! alguien puede oírte— protestó entre dientes y en sus ojos azules se reflejaron la imagen de Hinata Hyuga acercándose con un andar tímido, mirando el suelo. Ambas estudiaron a la muchacha los segundos que transcurrieron cuando estuvo frente a ellas, luego se quedaron prendidas de su espalda y un llavero en forma de gatito que colgaba de su mochila, este se mecía al compás de cortos pasos.

—Ella si que debe tener el ensayo impreso y la exposición grabada a fuego en su memoria— opinó Ino preocupada por si misma.

—La reina de la perfección. Pues claro, eso no se discute— se divirtió Temari mientras volvía a centrarse en la pantalla de su móvil.

—A veces me gustaría ser un poco como ella— murmuró mientras intentaba retomar su lectura, sus uñas esculpidas y rojas resaltaban sobre la tapa oscura.

—¡Por dios!— se alarmó casi saltando del banco donde de pie repoyó su mochila para estirarse, todavía no se acostumbraba a sus jornadas nocturnas—. ¿Siquiera ha hablado con alguien alguna vez?. Dices estupideces. Prefiero mis notas de mierda a tener el mejor promedio y una vida tan insulsa.

—Fue solo un comentario. No despliegues tu bandera de los políticamente incorrectos a tan tempranas horas— aclaró Ino, mientras movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como si repasara mentalmente su lección.

—Y orgullosa de serlo—Temari estaba terminando de desperezarse cuando un nuevo descubrimiento la paralizó e hizo que los ojos verdes se le abrieran como dos platos enormes —Santos- cielos- kokoro - chan. ¿Dijiste algo sobre los políticamente incorrectos?

—¡No me lla...!— se alarmó justo cuando descubrió lo mismo que su compañera—.¡Joder! ¿Qué hace él aquí? .

Uchiha Sasuke, el tipo mas caro y codiciado, el número uno, se acercaba con paso tranquilo vistiendo el uniforme del instituto, colgaba su mochila en un solo hombro, con gesto soberbio y paso altanero las cruzó sin mirarlas como si no las conociera. La gente que caminaba detrás de él, cual procesión religiosa, murmuraba y comentaba acerca de la novedad del día. Quizá del mes.. seguramente del año. El muchacho con aspecto de estrella pop o de película holliwoodense, de actitud indiferente y cara de pocos amigos, dejó una estela de suspiros a su paso.

Ino se tapó la boca para disimular su sorpresa —Nos ignoró. Fingió no conocernos. ¿Puedes creerlo?.

Temari sonrió de lado: si dicha bandera debía llevar un rostro era el de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Así es como se considera que cambia un paradigma— Hinata casi finalizó su explicación ante un publico heterogéneo. Temari se abanicaba observando algún punto en el techo, Ino repasaba sus lineas ocultando su libro debajo del banco, algún par tomaba apuntes sobre la magistral lección que concluía la muchacha al compás de la profesora quien asentía totalmente fascinada con su mejor alumna . Kiba, otro de los integrantes el curso, caracterizado por sus aparatosos tatuajes en el rostro y sus colmillos intimidantes, estaba concentrado en intentar imaginar a la Hyuga con una falda más corta y una camisa menos holgada, fallaba en el intento. No sabía que era lo que ocultaba esa muchacha con rostro angelical debajo de todas esas telas. Mordió su labio inferior con un colmillo ¿sería virgen?.

—¿Podrías volver a la diapositiva anterior?— indagó el muchacho, con planes de verla inclinarse sobre la notebook una vez más—.Disculpa. No he llegado a apuntar la última frase— mintió con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

— Si... enseguida— confirmó Hinata sin mirar al chico en cuestión. Cuando se inclinó para tipear en la notebook conectada al proyector, notó una presencia. Había una imagen alta y oscura recostada sobre el marco de la puerta. Alzó las cejas y los labios se le entreabrieron en las penumbras del aula solo iluminada por la pantalla, esa persona cual los ojos se encontraban ensombrecidos por su cabello oscuro, le causó pánico.

 _"Ella de mi oscuridad"_. No entendió por qué recordó ese fragmento del grafitti que había leído por la mañana. Mientras seguía casi atemorizada por aquel personaje ajeno, la luz se encendió revelando en el muchacho una monstruosa belleza y un gesto aburrido. Ella podría jurar que él tenia una sonrisa demoníaca un segundo antes.

—Puedes pasar. Lamento hacerte esperar— se disculpó la profesora con la mano aun sobre el interruptor de la luz.

El chico cruzó el salón con un paso tranquilo hasta ponerse junto a Hinata, quien sin saber que hacer no retrocedió la diapositiva y se enderezó con nerviosismo, mirando al suelo, firme, con sus manos unidas sobre la falda. Todo el mundo la ponía nerviosa, pero ese muchacho espeluznante acaba de jerarquizar la lista ocupando el primer puesto. El ambiente se colmó de especulaciones y gran tensión.

—Será su nuevo compañero por lo que reste del año— informó ante un silencio sepulcral—.Puedes presentarte si lo deseas.

El chico se tomó todo su tiempo antes de empezar a hablar y lució una sonrisa simpática, en la que casi nadie hubiera adivinado su carácter falso, exceptuando a Temari e Ino, que no dejaban de enviarse miradas.—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Soy de Tokushima— Hinata esbozó un gesto de confusión sin dejar de mirar sus pies, él no parecía venir del mismo lugar que ella, jamás lo había visto—. Es un gusto— aseguró con un tono claramente mentiroso, luego se acomodó en uno de los bancos libres, al fondo.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo Hyuga Hinata— expresó la profesora mientras apuntaba algunos detalles en su registro de calificaciones—.Puedes tomar asiento.

Mientras terminaba de recoger sus afiches y su computador e Ino pasaba al frente de la clase para ocupar el lugar su lugar, se animó a elevar el rostro para estudiar al chico enigmático que sonó como un gran farsante a juzgar por las pocas palabras que había mencionado y notó que ese momento Inuzuka Kiba, un compañero suyo con quien que no tenia ninguna relación como con el resto, observaba con ojos odiosos a ese tal Sasuke que cruzado de brazos le regalaba una mirada soberbia. Temari no dejaba de sonreír de lado mirando a ambos, cuando la descubrió observando la situación y le guiño un ojo, acto que la puso incomoda e hizo que se apresure para volver a su asiento. Al pasar cerca de la rubia de coletas le oyó murmurar —Si que es bonito el nuevo. ¿No lo crees, Hyuga?.

Sonrojada, Hinata intentó ignorarla aferrándose a su banco y ensimismándose en su cuaderno cada vez más y más.

El hecho de saber que esa tal Hinata al menos podía sentir algo similar a la atracción por el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, le causaba gracia y mucho morbo. Eran como dos polos totalmente opuestos reunidos, por quizá que extraña coincidencia, en el mismo salón. Los estudió unos segundos, la angelical muchacha temblando como una rata antes de ser utilizada por un experimento y Sasuke con una seguridad que afectaba a todo su entorno sentado detrás de ella, concentrado en el movil que ocultaba debajo del banco. Kiba seguía observándolo con un odio profundo.

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre cual salida de emergencia obligó a la Hyuga a caminar a pasos apresurados de ese salón infernal, donde todos los años que cursó allí se sintió totalmente ajena a sus compañeros. Ellos siempre tenían temas de que hablar: salidas nocturnas, fiestas, bebidas, bandas musicales y ella, ella no comprendía nada de todo ese "inframundo" que le causaba mucho pudor. Ya casi arribaba a la meta, la que sentía siempre alivio al cruzar, cuando la voz de su profesora la hizo paralizar en el lugar.

—Hinata, sería muy amable de tu parte que le muestres el instituto a Sasuke —ella apretó los ojos con fuerza, siendo consciente que detrás de estaba su profesora y junto a esta el esbelto chico tétrico—. Después de todo, eres excelente dando explicaciones.

—Cla...claro. Si, claro— afirmó aterrada y apenas volteó para mirar de reojo a su nuevo compañero que con miraba aburrida comenzó a seguirla por los pasillos.

Todos, absolutamente todos comenzaron a mirarlos mientras ella tímidamente explicaba generalidades del lugar sin voltear a verlo. El la seguía cómodamente con su mochila en el hombro y gesto relajado, casi mas interesado en su móvil que en el recorrido informativo. Los murmuros de algunas muchachas no se hicieron esperar y la sonrisa maliciosa de Temari al verlos alejarse no pasó a ser desapercibida ante Ino.

—¿Que piensas?— indagó dando pequeños impacientes saltitos en el lugar, con evidentes nervios.

—Que esos dos juntos me dan morbo— explicó con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

—¿Quienes dos?— indagó la rubia mirando en todas las direcciones— Me refiero a mi exposición de recién.

—Ah si, fue horrible— señaló con su dedo indice a los dos que se alejaban por las escaleras ante la mirada sorprendida de Ino que los había descubierto— Los voy a shippear. Lo he decidido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Las maquinas expendedoras funcionan con billetes... digo... no... bueno con monedas también— explicó viendo su propio reflejo ante los aparatos luminosos, sin querer voltear—. Si no prefieres la comida ... em... "artificial", puedes ir al comedor.

—Da igual.

Hinata alzó las cejas sorprendida por lo poco cordial que resultaba su nuevo compañero—Bien... eso... es todo— comenzó a caminar e hizo una torpe reverencia no estando segura de como debía despedirse de alguien—.Nos... nos vemos... luego. Creo.

—¿No tienen terraza?.

La voz masculina volvió a interrumpir su salida de emergencia, otra vez congelandola en el lugar —¿Azotea?. Si ...

—Muéstrame el camino hacia la "azotea"— exigió en un sarcasmo y le gustó como la chica apenas viraba su rostro para mirarlo con recelo, estando de espaldas a él.

—Nunca he ido—se avergonzó ante la ceja elevada e impaciente del chico—.Pero sé llegar— se apresuró a aclarar y comenzó a caminar.

Una vez finalizado el largo y silencioso tramo de escaleras ella abrió una pequeña puerta y le dio lugar para que avance. El pasó de ella sin mirarla y se desperezó luego de dejar su mochila en algún lado y recostar sus codos en el barandal para apreciar la vista del instituto desde las alturas. Era un lugar casi lujoso, si había algo que reconocerle a esa serpiente manipuladora era que se esmeraba por darle lo mejor de lo mejor a sus empleados. Los caminos que llevaban a una u otra clase estaban rodeados de flores que manifestaban una minuciosa jardinería, el cielo azul contrastaba con los cerezos casi en flor que circundaban el lugar. El monte Fuji se veía claramente, es visión le solía trasmitir paz. Quizá la única.

Hinata se quedó prendida unos segundos del perfil del muchacho: sus largas y renegridas pestañas, el cabello despeinado por el gélido aire y su labio inferior un poco más grueso que el delgado, su nariz pequeña y recta. En conjunto se veía demasiado atractivo en su uniforme oscuro y esa posición de descanso. Penosamente era muy difícil tratar con él y además le generaba una desconfianza intolerable. Como si ocultara algo pesado. Luego de caer en la cuenta de que lo había mirado más de lo necesario y que ella no solía adoptar esas costumbres, sacudió levemente la cabeza y emprendió su marcha, en silencio para no interrumpir el momento de calma que experimentaba él. Esperaba retirarse y no tener que interactuar con aquel chico por el resto de sus días de clase.

—¿Como te llamabas?.

Y otra vez se descubrió incómodamente paralizada en su lugar por causa de ese tal Uchiha y vista en compromiso de responder —Hinata.

—¿Hinata qué?.

—Hyuga Hinata— aclaró dando unos pasos al frente mientras abría los ojos al ver como Sasuke encendía un cigarro — Oye... no puedes hacer eso aquí.

—¿De verás?— indagó con ironía mirándola fijo, dejando escapar el humo de lado.

—No...— murmuró menos decidida.

Luego de un momento de silencio, uno muy incomodo, él volvió a girar para mirarla de reojo —¿Cómo es que eres tan buena para dar exposiciones y apenas pude entender tu guía por el instituto?.

Hinata elevó su rostro de repente y un terrible sonrojo la abordó— Lo siento ... puedes preguntarme si hay algo que no entendiste...

—¿Te avergüenzas de todo el mundo o solo de los hombres?.

—No... me avergüenzo— mintió.

—Te ibas sola. ¿No tienes amigos?— volvió a indagar con total descaro mientras expulsaba mas humo de las fosas nasales y estudiaba su cigarro como si este fuera mucho más importante que la muchacha frente a él.

—Estoy bien así— aclaró con fingido tono hostil, algo tembloroso.

—Herí susceptibilidades— aseguró riendo de lado y volviendo a contemplar las alturas.

—No ... está bien ... yo ...— intentó aclarar, no podía permitir que en una de las pocas conversaciones que entablaba en el año quedase como una insolente, paradojicamente sin saber que estaba frente a una de las personas más inescrupulosas de Tokyo.

—No estoy pidiendo disculpas.

Hinata asintió al suelo y antes de retirarse, soltó casi en murmuro —Si eso es todo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Juro que cursa en mi clase— aseguró sentándose en el respaldar del banco del camino del instituto, el mismo en que horas atrás Temari e Ino se encontraban sentadas.

—¿Estas seguro?— dudó el impaciente e inquieto muchacho frente a él, quien miraba de brazos cruzados y gesto de enfado la entrada del edificio —.Realmente tuve que cancelar asuntos para venir hasta aquí.

—¿Asuntos?— se burló Kiba—.¡Si te la pasas de vago todo el día!¡Con todo ese dinero que ganas! .

— Oye...— se sonrojó el rubio rascándose la cabeza—.Bueno, si quiero seguir de vago y jugando playstation todo el día, pero si este Teme nos sigue jodiendo el negocio eso no va a pasar.

— Lo sé. Por eso te envié ese mensaje. Quería que vengas y le demos la paliza de su vida. Pero lo que hizo la otra noche ...

—En la foto se veía extraño— el chico de ojos azules cambió su mirada a una oscura y evadió el tema de una forma aplastante. Kiba supo que era preferible no hablar del "asunto" ocurrido.

—Pues claro, viste uniforme y esta peinado. Parece un chico educado y estudioso.

—¿De quien iba acompañado?— se extrañó. En la foto no lucia solo, sino que había una muchacha que también portaba el uniforme. A juzgar por su cabello largo, liso y oscuro no parecía ser la Yanamaka o Temari, sus compañeras de "La vie".

—Hyuga Hinata. Una chica realmente extraña...pero es preciosa. Deberías verla— explicó Inuzuka mordiendose el labio inferior con su lustroso colmillo y alzando una ceja. Gesto característico que solía esbozar cuando tenia frente a él un trozo de bistec, su plato favorito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Jodida mierda, Ino! ¡Es Uzumaki! —se alteró Temari, sacudiendo a la rubia por los hombros mientras detectaba la insólita presencia del otro número "uno" a pocos pasos.

—No puede ser verdad— Ino se detuvo en la escalinata y llevó una de sus palmas a la mejilla —.¿Cómo carajo supo que Sasuke está tomando clases aquí?.

Ambas lograron detectar a Inuzuka junto a él.

—Perro entrometido— mascullo Temari, aterrada de lo que podía suceder.

—Oye, hemos conservado la paz con él a pesar de ser la competencia y nos respetamos mutuamente. ¿Qué le ocurre hoy?.

—Debería ser así— asintió estando de acuerdo con su amiga— Pero estando Sasuke aquí no se puede esperar nada. Y después de lo que le hizo a Naruto, es normal que lo esté buscando para querer asesinarlo. Pero es un problema que quiera hacerlo afuera del instituto.

—Nuestro problema— aseguró Ino con una voz determinada y gesto serio. Apretó sus libros contra el pecho y partió decidida al encuentro de los muchachos.

—¿Que harás?— Temari la observó con seriedad y preocupación —.¡Ino!— la llamó antes de seguirla.

—Que miedo— se divirtió Kiba recostado sobre el banco y al ver a Ino a aproximarse con un claro gesto de enojo —.Se supone que debemos fingir que somos buenos compañeros.

—¿Acaso no lo somos?— sonrió de lado la muchacha, siendo irónica.

—Los mejores.

—¿Por eso has guiado a este tarado hasta aquí?. Para que todos sepan quienes somos y en donde trabajamos. Con suerte no nos expulsarían.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota?— el rubio, protagonista del conflicto, se arrebató— Yanamaka, puedes irte por donde viniste. Nadie evitará que le dé a ese bastardo la golpiza que se ganó. ¿Así que realmente se esconde aquí?.

—Pues parece que te hizo algo grave— provocó Temari con un claro gesto cínico. Ino volteó a verla, se suponía que ella era quién había dicho que no iban a perder los estribos.

—¿Quieres que también le deforme el bonito rostro a Nara?— amenazó y esa fue la chispa que encendió a la muchacha de coletas.

— ¡Intenta tocarlo, Naruto!. Es lo último...

— ¡Oye tú!— Naruto corrió unos pasos ante una sorprendida Hinata que pasaba a su lado, seguro de haberla reconocido como la hermosa estudiante de la foto que le había envidado Kiba — ¿Donde esta el Uchiha?.

El sonrojo de la Hyuga fue aparente, estacada en su lugar y siendo propensa a no mirar fijamente a nadie no pudo evitar abrir la orbes y estudiar a ese muchacho rubio quien reconocía como el chico del colectivo de esa mañana —¿Q-qué?.

—Déjala no tiene nada que ver con él— Temari se interpuso en medio, desencajando más el rostro de Hinata quien había descubierto a Kiba e Ino a su lado—. No lo conoce realmente.

—¡Si estaban juntos!— gritó Naruto, agitando los brazos e intentando tomar a Hinata, quien lo miraba aterrada. Acto que Temari evitó anticipadamente y tomando ella misma a Hinata por el antebrazo, la obligó a caminar a pasos apresurados.

—Ignóralo Hyuga. Solo vete rápido y sin preguntar.

—Pero... — intentó aclarar, nerviosa, no sabía que.

—Lárgate. Esto no es un juego— le masculló entre dientes y la empujo casi haciéndola caer de bruces. Hubiera mordido al suelo pero dio de lleno contra el pecho de alguien por mucho más alto que ella, quien la atajó por los antebrazos y la devolvió a su lugar. Elevó la vista totalmente consternada por toda la situación cuando pudo ver que se trataba del Uchiha, quién no la miraba, si no que enterraba sus ojos que se habían vuelto de un oscuro casi rojizo y se enterraban en el escandaloso chico rubio.

—Será mejor que te vayas— le alertó tranquilo y ella solo quedo prendida de su seriedad, lo observaba desde abajo—.No seas torpe Hyuga, muévete.

—¡Tú, grandisimo hijo de puta!— gritó Naruto de forma estrepitosa y un sobresalto cual mal presagio, hizo marchar veloz a Hinata sin voltear en ningún momento.

—Tenía entendido que eso eras tu— tentó Sasuke acercándose de brazos cruzados.

—¡No jodas con esas cosas, Uchiha!¡Te voy matar!— Uzumaki se le hubiera lanzado a toda marcha pero Ino se puso en el medio, frente a Sasuke con brazos y piernas abiertas, a modo es escudo humano.

—¡Por Kami aquí no, chicos!. ¡Las consecuencias dolerán más que sus rostros si nos pillan a todos aquí, nos investigarán, sabrán quienes somos!.

—Nadie dijo que se involucren— opinó Sasuke tras ella e hizo que Ino suspire, casi rozando la resignación

—Estaremos todos jodidos de todos modos, Sasuke, por favor— argumentó Temari cruzada de brazos junto a Kiba, quien no podía esperar el momento de la pelea.

—Sígueme— ordenó Naruto, pasando junto a Uchiha sin observarlo. Se había vuelto serio y decidido, actitud impropia, la que alarmó a las muchachas y alegró de sobremanera a Kiba. Sasuke lo siguió, imperturbable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio del bus. Estaba desentendida con la situación que acaba de experimentar. ¡Si es que en su vida nunca ocurría nada demasiado alejado de la rutina! y en un día aparecía no uno, si no dos chicos misteriosos que le hablaban como si la conocieran desde siempre. Frunció las cejas intentando entender de que iba la aparente pelea fuera del instituto. ¿Por qué él muchacho rubio pensó que ella tendría algo que ver con ese Uchiha?. De hecho, estaba planeando mantenerse lejos de él por el resto del año. Sus preguntas inescrupulosas, su desinterés consecutivo y la forma en que la miraba, tan soberbia, le daban mala espina. Además, todos habían estado pendientes de ellos por la mañana, él por ser el nuevo y ella por estar hablando con alguien... si es que ni siquiera quería hacerle de guía. Le fue muy incomodo. Y por la tarde, tenerlo sentado detrás, era demasiado molesto, casi podía sentir su respiración en la nunca. Se cambiaría de lugar. ¿Y Temari? haciéndole comentarios raros y advirtiéndole luego que aquella disputa " _no era un juego_ ". La punzaba la intriga pero prefirió olvidarlo todo y aunque lo intentó, fue tal la distracción que llevaba consigo que se bajo del bus dos paradas antes de la que estaba cerca de su departamento. Mientras comenzó a caminar solo tuvo una certeza: era un día raro. Pero pronto terminaría, porque estaba anocheciendo y por la mañana de un día nuevo podría volver a su adorada rutina y olvidarlo todo.

Se detuvo un momento ante un hermoso vestido de volados, de esos que las muchachas utilizaban para hacer cosplay, tipo victoriano. Lo observó abstraída mientras sus claros ojos detectaron a un grupo de chicas probándose vestidos como ese y riendo entre ellas.

 _Te ibas sola ¿No tienes amigos?._

La cuestión del Uchiha la hizo desviar la mirada del escaparate y retomar su marcha. Ensimismada en una pequeña reflexión sobre su solitaria vida, pasos alborotados que sonaban cada vez más fuerte, llamaron su atención. Apenas pudo reconocer a Kiba quien corría casi arrastrando al chico rubio de unos momentos atrás, con el rostro totalmente encharcado en sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando ambos pasaron junto a ella a toda velocidad, ella volteó aferrando a su mochila y mordió su labio inferior cuando vió virar al rubio y observarla fijo.

—¡Oye Hinata!— y ella sintió un frió en su espalda al oírlo llamarla por su nombre—. Se inteligente y no te enredes con ese tipo, es peligroso. ¡Perdóname por asustarte!— luego de la advertencia y de que Kiba mire la situación con la boca entreabierta, volvieron a marchar.

Hinata pestañeó un par de veces, de forma frenética, hasta que los vio desaparecer en la esquina. El chico que parecía nervioso y lleno de odio, ahora contagiaba felicidad con su voz y su rostro golpeado lucía alegre. El rastro de sangre bajo sus pies llamó su atención y con preocupación comenzó a seguirlo con cautela, en sentido contrarío por donde se había ido ese par. ¿Sasuke habría golpeado al muchacho rubio así?. El rastro sanguinolento la condujo a una plaza donde debajo de una farola pudo localizar una muchacha cruzada de brazos y otra en cuclillas, junto a alguien más que estaba casi tirado junto a la luminaria. A medida que se aproximó pudo reconocer a Ino, Temari y... Sasuke.

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿Es que eres torpe o qué?— se violentó Uchiha, quien fue él primero en descubrirla aproximarse. Estaba tan roto y ensangrentado como lo estaba el rubio.

—¡Ella!. Ella nos sacará de este aprieto— se apresuró Temari atrayendola y tomándola por el brazo hasta su posición.

—¿Estas loca?. No la involucres— se exasperó Ino que había girado para estudiar de arriba a abajo a aquella temblorosa muchacha que no los miraba, sino que juguetaba con sus dedos indices como si fueran lo más importante del mundo.

—¿Puedes llevarte a Sasuke?. Es solo por esta noche.

—¿Lle-varme a Sasuke?— se sonrojó.

—Nadie me tiene que llevar, iré a mi departamento— intentó ponerse de pie pero la patada que Naruto le había asestado en la rodilla surgió su efecto demoledor, obligandolo a volver a su posición inicial.

—¿Y que Orochimaru te vea así?. ¡Ni de broma!. Se pondrá colérico si sabe que han golpeado así a su juguete mimado.

—Intenta volver a llamarme juguete de Orochimaru...

—Recuerden que esta la Hyuga... escuchándolo todo— irrumpió Ino y todos voltearon a verla otra vez, situación que la puso aun más nerviosa y la hizo plantearse por primera vez ¿qué se suponía que ella hacia allí?.

—Hinata, por favor— se volvió Temari, siendo simpática como pocas veces— .Permitele pasar la noche a Sasuke en tu casa hasta que se le desinflame el rostro. ¿Donde y con quienes vives?.

La impresión que le causo la propuesta deslumbró en solo pudo responder una verdad incriminadora—Vivo cerca y... sola.

—¡Casualidades!— se alegró Temari, comenzando a aplaudir. —Es como la niña angelada que viene a iluminar al oscuro ser que ...

—¿Qué se supone que tiene?— indagó Sasuke ante el delirio de Temari, mirando a reojo a Ino.

—Los esta shippeando— Sasuke frunció el rostro intentando entender a su compañera.—Fantasea con ustedes juntos.

—¿Quienes dos?.

—La Hyuga y tú. ¿No es obvio?. El "ser oscuro", la "niña angelada"...

Bufó irónicamente —Qué ridículo.

—Debo irme... — aclaró Hinata, intentando desenvolverse de los relatos extraños de Temari.

—¡No puedes!— se alertó intentando levantar a Sasuke por sus antebrazos —. ¡Debes curarlo!

—No iré a ningún lado más que a mi departamento— se desenvolvió molesto de las manos de la muchacha, sosteniéndose de la luminaria—. Hyuga. Si te vas a ir, vete de una vez.

—¡No seas grosero!— se alteró Temari sosteniendo a Hinata por el cinto de la mochila, reteniendola en el lugar. La chica observaba todo con ojos espantados.

—No Sasuke. No puedes irte a tu departamento. Orochimaru esta camino a él— informó Ino luego de mirar su móvil, habiendo recibido un mensaje del mismo—.No puede verte con el rostro así. Nos asesinará a todos.

—No es mi problema— alzó los hombros quejandose un poco por el dolor.

—¡Si lo es, jodido soberbio! ¡estas convertido en un bolsa de mierda! ¡solo mírate!— los gritos de Temari hicieron alejar a Hinata, quien fue atraída nuevamente por el agarre de su compañera que no planeaba dejarla ir.

—Ya no puede ni caminar... que más dá— se resignó Ino, teniendo en su mente la posibilidad de dejarlo a la deriva.

Un silencio descomunal los invadió cuando Temari porfin soltó a Hinata para cruzarse de brazos, la Hyuga sintiéndose liberada se despidió en casi un murmuro y se retiró a paso lento.

—Hyuga. Espéra— la voz ronca del muchacho herido la hizo voltear. Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Lo había razonado unos instantes de la forma mas inteligente que pudo: la muchacha vivía sola y necesitaba recomponerse rápido antes de que Orochimaru lo vea, era una realidad, si bien contaba con beneficios él seguía siendo su jefe. La Hyuga había escuchado más de lo que debía, no pensaba explicarle nada pero quizá desviarla del asunto o amenazarla, depende sus ganas de hablarle. Temari intentó tomarlo para acercarlo a su nuevo destino, la empujó hastiado de la situación de mierda— ¡No me toques, puedo caminar!.

—Dijiste... que no era un juego— Hinata se dirigió a Temari, quien estaba detrás de Sasuke resguardandolo sin tocarlo.

—Juro que no te ocurrirá nada— le susurró al oído antes de depositarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—Te agradeceré este favor toda mi vida.

—Y lo hago por el club. No por ninguna de ustedes dos— aclaró el chico que caminaba a dolorosos pasos junto a una ensimismada Hinata.

Temari quedó prendida de sus espaldas con una media sonrisa despuntando de una de sus comisuras.

Ino exhaló, sintiendo que se resolvía un problema pero surgían varios nuevos— Déjalos en paz de una vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Es aquí— informó Hinata frente al portal de su edificio. Oportunamente no había nadie en la recepción que se asombrara del individuo golpeado que llegaba con ella.

—Realmente era cerca— advirtió sosteniéndose uno de los brazos y recostándose sobre la pared para descansar mientras esperaban el ascensor.

Nadie dijo nada hasta el septimo piso, un viaje de subida con tintes infinitos. La puerta crujió cuando se abrió y el interruptor sonó al iluminar el pulcro lugar.

—Es pequeño... —Y Sasuke se sorprendió de comparar el lugar tan cálido y estrecho con el suyo, enorme y frió— allí esta la ducha, por si quiere... prepararé algo de comer.

Él volvió a rodear el lugar con los ojos y se encaminó al destino. Cerró la puerta que sonó dolorosa en los oídos de la muchacha que se quedó prendida de esta. Tuvo unos minutos de desconcierto pensando en ¿qué se supone que hacía ese chico allí? hasta que corrió a la cocina y puso manos a la obra, porque luego de haber escuchado esa tan extraña conversación entre sus compañeros supo que lo único que debía hacer esa obedecer y quitarse el problema de encima, lo antes posible.

Mientras terminaba de armar una improvisada cama en el sofá, lo suficientemente confortable para que aquel chico por mucho más alto que ella pueda dormir cómodo y recuperarse pronto, un extraño sonido a móvil y el ruido de la ducha al cerrarse la hicieron paralizarse en su lugar, aferró sus manos en la sabana cuando le oyó salir.

—No quiero que ella me moleste en horarios no pactados, te lo aclaré muchas veces. No estaré allí esta noche, asuntos personales. Nada importante.

Cortó sin despedirse y ella giró sin observarlo —La cena esta lista. La cocina esta junto...

—Si ya lo sé— contestó como malhumorado, pero no con ella, parecía que la conversación no le había sentado bien.

Ambos frente a frente no hablaron mientras saboreaban el arroz con especias y otros manjares, tampoco se observaron hasta que coincidieron en utilizar la botella. Hinata retiró la mano como si le hubiera quemado y Sasuke se sirvió para luego servile, ella intentó mirarlo cuando la sorprendieron las pupilas oscuras , él se tomo un tiempo para tragar antes de hablar —Bien. Hazlo.

Ella torció la cabeza, con nervios aparentes—¿Hacer... qué?

El Uchiha limpió sus comisuras con la servilleta para volver a masticar —Preguntarme.

—No... no es de mi incumbencia.

—No, no lo es. Pero debemos dejar las cosas claras.

Ella empezó a jugar con sus palillos y el alimento, acto que no escapó de la mirada oscura —No me entrometeré. S-soy una persona discreta...

—Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, no lo harás.

Otro amplio silencio se abrió luego de la sutil amenaza del muchacho. Hinata, pálida, pareció concentrada en su plato y él sabia que aquella completa desconocida con la que había compartido casi un día entero era un mar de dudas, la miró fijo haciéndola sonrojar, había descubierto que era una persona demasiado transparente con sus emociones y aunque le importaba poco y realmente quería volver a su departamento, le caía graciosa. La presionó elevando una ceja y ella se dispuso a hablar como si tuviera la obligación de hacerlo.

—Me alegra saber que alguien también es en Tokushima ¿por que zona vivía? ¿conoce el puente Naruto?.

¿En ese lugar había un puente Naruto? El Uchiha alzó una ceja ante la estupidez cósmica de quien había bautizado el puente y de él mismo, por elegir ese lugar de nacimiento sin consultar el mapa antes o intuir que alguien podía haber nacido allí. Inoportunamente había sido lo que se le ocurrió en el momento —No quieres preguntar eso.

Hinata suspiró resignada — ¿O... oro... rorochi...?

—Orochimaru— corrigió, acabando su plato, poniendo su rostro sobre ambas manos y los codos en la mesa. Enterrándole los ojos aun más.

—¿E-es el nombre de su padre?.

Él pareció detestar la simple idea —Por dios, no. Él es mi jefe.

—¿Todos ustedes, trabajan en algo ...?— analizó la posibilidad de reemplazar la palabra "criminal", idea que le había surgido luego de toda la escena montada en el instituto y la conservación de la plaza —ilegal.

—No... en teoría— meditó y luego se divirtió internamente con la próxima aclaración— No matamos gente.

—¡No pensaba eso!— se arrebató, avergonzada. Había dicho que sería discreta y finalmente estaba preguntando. Se culpó por ser dominada por su curiosidad.

—La única realidad es... — aclaró mientras tomaba su plato y retiraba el de Hinata y ella se movía hacia atrás como si la cercanía de aquel extraño fuera en realidad muy peligrosa, tal como lo había advertido el muchacho rubio —. Nadie del instituto debe saber que hacemos fuera de él.

Hinata asintió y estudió su falda mientras oía al Uchiha tomar los trastos e intentar lavarlos.

—¡Yo lo haré!— se sobresalto y pasó junto a él para abrir el grifo.

—¿Donde puedo fumar?— indagó recostándose en la mesada, estudiando como ella con ágiles manos lavaba dos platos completamente distintos. Pudo evaluar que había improvisado vajilla, por lo que en conclusión no era una muchacha adepta a las visitas, por eso y la incomodidad que él sabía que le causaba supo que esa tal Hyuga era mucho más solitaria de lo que aparentaba en el instituto.

—En la puerta balcón del living ... ¡Ah! Si necesita una manta más hay dentro del armario de la izquierda, aunque aquí no hace demasiado frío. Dejé un calmante con un vaso son agua... por si... se encuentra dolorido.

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar mientras abría su paquete de Red Apples.

—Uchiha-san. ¿Quisiera que lave su ropa?— lo detuvo de imprevisto y ella no supo completar la frase, ya que no quería hacer mención de lo ocurrido anteriormente. Había observado que el vestía el equipo deportivo del instituto, del que seguro llevaba por casualidad entre sus cosas y le sirvió para cambiarse allí— la de ... la pelea...

Sasuke despuntó una media sonrisa luego de virar sobre su hombro —No es necesario.

—Que descanse, Uchiha-san.

.

.

.

.

.

La cafetera humeaba por primera vez. Como ella prefería batir el café a mano, nunca la había utilizado. Desempacó galletas dulces y otras confituras, no sabía que el destino le tenia planeado conocer profundamente los gustos amargos de Sasuke. También organizó minuciosamente el desayuno que ella acostumbraba y esperó mirando fijamente la puerta que conducía al living, donde se suponía que el dormía. No pudo tomar su vaso de agua fría y se había despertado cinco minutos tarde de la hora de lo normal, había dormido mal porque su mente no se relajaba pensando en todo lo acontecido el día anterior y por supuesto, la realidad de tener un tipo catalogado de "peligroso" por el chico rubio, durmiendo en su departamento, un desconocido que la había dejado con más dudas que certezas. Preparando el desayuno para dos no pudo encender la tv para ver el noticiero o anticipar su agenda. En aquel momento no notó que Hanabi no la había llamado como todas las mañanas.

Finalmente el muchacho apareció por la puerta, despeinado y con el rostro un tanto hinchado. Pero lejos de lucir horroroso como cualquier mortal que acaba de despertar, su rostro aniñado y adormercido era un poema a la belleza masculina. Hinata no pudo ignorar este hecho, lo que hizo fue dejar de mirarlo y tomar la cafetera que temblaba entre sus dos manos.

—¿Prefiere el café dulce o amargo?.

Con los ojos aun casi cerrados, él se tomo unos segundos para estudiar a la Hyuga ya uniformada y al desayuno casi hotelero frente a él — ¿Eres una especie de maniática o algo así?— indagó con la voz ronca, mientras se estiraba con la elegancia de un felino.

Ella se sonrojó ante la afirmación que era más que verdadera y estaba apunto de soltar un terrón de azúcar en café de Sasuke cuando el le indicó que lo dejé así.

Sentados otra vez en aquella mesa, frente a frente, ella le ofreció leche.

Sasuke reojeó el empaque —Eso no es leche.

—Es leche de almendras, es mucho más sana que la leche vacuna— afirmó con una sonrisa amable.

—No es leche.

Estaba a punto de saborear un café que por fin olía bien cuando vió las pupilas de la Hyuga dilatarse y gritar —¡Uchiha-san! ¡su abdomen!.

Una mancha de sangre crecía a gran velocidad en su camiseta gris, el dolor comenzó a aflorar —Mierda. Necesito ir al baño.

Hinata, pálida por la situación, siguió al muchacho por detrás, pegándose a la pared cerrada del baño—¿Por qué sangra tanto?— se desesperó.

—Fue un tajo. No tiene importancia.

La voz del otro lado la desconcertó aun más —¿Un tajo?. ¡Ese chico rubio lo apuñaló!

—Algo así.

Ella tapó su boca con una mano mientras la otra no abandonaba su pecho. ¿Qué le había hecho a el chico rubio para que lo apuñale? —¡Dios santo!. ¡Debería denunciar a la policía a ese chico del cabello rubio!

—Nada de policía. No es profundo— aseguró abriendo la puerta, sin su camiseta y con la herida que ahora escurría sangre aquosa. Al verlo semi desnudo, la chica solo pudo sonrojarse al extremo y poner sus ojos en la pared, de una forma poco disimulada y muy infantil— ¿Hyuga? ¿ocurre algo?— indagó con sorna.

—Necesita puntos, debe ir a urgencias— le hablaba a la pared, de forma graciosa.

—No— afirmó seguro mientras se estudiaba la abertura junto a su ombligo—.Ir hasta el hospital me llevaría todo el día. Además preguntarán.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo —Puedo... suturar.

Él alzó una ceja, volviendo a mirarla— No. Ni hablar.

—Sangrará demasiado— opinó, impresionada por la herida que él manipulaba frunciendo el rostro.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio él caminó y su esculpida espalda alteró a Hinata, se acomodó en el sillón donde había dormido, recostándose en el respaldar y con su mano señaló la herida —Hazlo.

—Dolerá... un poco...— anticipó Hinata, arrodillada en el suelo frente a él, con una aguja en su mano que temblaba ante la cercanía al imponente muchacho sin camiseta.

—Tsk. ¿Has hecho esto antes?.

—So... solo con ropa— se avergonzó.

—Joder— masculló el chico elevando el rostro al techo, allí se quedaría hasta que esa estupidez termine. Cuando ella inició su labor, puso sentir e su estomago la pequeña mano apoyarse allí y sostener la herida, tan cálida y suave que amenizó el contraste con el frio metal que le quemaba cada vez que unía la carne separada.

—¿Se... encuentra bien?— se preocupó .

—No te detengas.

—El chico rubio ... no sé que ocurrió entre ustedes, pero ... ¡realmente estuvo muy mal!. Pensé que solo había sido una disputa común...— su voz sonaba nerviosa.

—Fue una disputa común, no te alteres. Y se llama Naruto, dios santo deja de llamarlo "el chico rubio".

—¿Como el puente?— se sorprendió.

Sasuke rodó los ojos— Si, como el puente.

—Una vez más— alertó y volvió a punzar para cortar el hilo. Intentó no pensar en los abdominales duros frente a sus ojos, ya que se sentía más pequeña y fea ante alguien tan físicamente perfecto—. Ya está.

El asintió mientras bajó su rostro para verla concentrada colocándole un desinfectante con un algodón y otros medicamentos.

—Hyuga— llamó su atención por un momento—. En verdad no te agradeceré tu hospitalidad porque ni yo quiero estar hoy aquí y ni tu lo haces porque eres un alma generosa. Quizá lo seas, pero sé que estas aterrada, crees que estas en aprietos y por eso colaboras, quieres quitarme de encima de forma urgente y lo puedo entender. Metiste la narices en el lugar equivocado y es tu culpa. Pero no estás involucrada, haz como que nada ocurrió y ya.

La chica quedó prendida de él con el algodón en la mano estática y los ojos interrogantes de una niña pequeña y curiosa, Sasuke no ignoró este gesto —Gra... gracias por su empatía.

Uchiha asintió y ella cambió de tema —Esta pomada lo anestesiará por el resto del día, hará efecto en unas horas— y sus nervios hicieron que el liquido blanquecino salte al agitarlo demasiado y le manche gran parte de su rostro.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos divertido. Era la muchacha más torpe, inocente y tímida que alguna vez conoció. Y no pretendió nada con él en ningún momento, eso hizo que muy en el fondo le caiga bien. —Solo diré que tu departamento ... me ha sido muy confortable— opinó y se relajó recostando la cabeza hacía atrás, nuevamente.

—Me alegra, Uchiha-san— sonrió al ombligo de él mientras esparcía la pomada, llegando más abajo de la herida descubrió la marca "Calvin Klein" en color negro, era el elástico de su ropa interior. Un sonrojo descomunal la invadió y el calor hizo que los ojos se le pongan llorosos. Mordió tan fuertemente su labio inferior que casi lo corta.

—¿Esperabas a alguien?— cuestionó él estudiando la lampara de techo sobre él.

—No...

—¿No?— reiteró al oír una llave destrabar la puerta, en consecuencia sintió las manos de la Hyuga aferrarse a sus rodillas como si se sostuviera de una tabla en medio del mar. La escuchó murmurar "padre" en hilo de voz y alzó la cabeza para ver a un señor muy parecido a ella, de grandes proporciones.

Sasuke Uchiha alzó las cejas al descubrir la escena que reflejaban los indignados y furiosos ojos claros de aquel hombre: un muchacho prácticamente desnudo y con sus calzones casi afuera, totalmente sudado y recostado en un sillón. Su inocente hija con la camisa desacomodada del instituto, también sudada y enrojecida...

...con los labios inflamados y su cara cubierta de un liquido blanquecino semiespeso que caía desde sus comisuras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Okey, no es que Hiashi sea un mal pensado... pero...

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

*Sasuke tiene como veintitantos, él uniforme lo hace parecer de diecinueve años.

*No puedo siquiera pensar en describir un desayuno oriental por lo que, sepan entender...

 **Gracias:**

*En primer lugar porque en este último periodo de ausencia y paciencia suya eterna, Lo excesivo comenzó a ser muy leído y me pone feliz.

*Por la aceptación de este nuevo fic... Rouce, Abbi, mi querida Naoko, Gilda, Gab, Sabaku NNo Menny, Knicky Ouji, Sabijefte (quien siempre me da su aliento, y siempre me motiva a continuar escribiendo), Xhintiia, HaruhiMizuhi, yeli uchiha, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como saben, este año otra vez es el gran concurso de Naruto Premios Fanfic. Hay muchas grandes y maravillosas autoras SasuHina nominadas, porfavor no duden en pasar y darles su voto si creen que lo merecen. ¡El SasuHinismo no tiene que parar de crecer! ... cada año hay mejores historias, y eso nos vuelve lectores felices.

(Disculpen mi ortografía, como siempre)


	3. Casi un sociopata

_Tu tienes la medicina que necesito._

 _Fama, licor, amor._

 _Dámelos lentamente._

 _ **Casi un sociopata.**_

Todo resultó una patética postal y lo juró. Desde el momento en que dejó detrás su hogar con una madre sumida en un tortuoso llanto desgarrador, un padre recluido en su despacho golpeando sistemáticamente el escritorio hasta reducirlo a astillas y su hermano mayor cual último recuerdo solo resuena en un palabra que no deja de repetirse en su cabeza "EGOÍSTA".

 _Sasuke Uchiha, eres un egoísta._

 _Egoísta._

 _Egoísta_ _._

 _Egoísta._

Entonces asumió tal rol y supo que nada de nadie le iba a importar porque no estaba detrás de un sueño ya que iba a hacerse realidad. Por eso cuando Hinata ingresó cabizbaja al salón de clases que compartían, ignorándolo como si jamás se hubiesen conocido, se limitó a sonreír de lado complacido en dar por finalizado el asunto y volvió al libro con el que había estado entretenido.

Cuando la mañana anterior se vieron cara a cara con el padre de la Hyuga, comprendió por qué esa muchacha tenía una personalidad tan comparable a la de un roedor, que orillaba a la sumisión. Ese tipo tenía una mirada que solía reducirte al tamaño y la insignificancia de una cucaracha, debía aceptarlo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un padre como otros tantos y ella debería de ser lo suficientemente madura para explicar el irónico malentendido. Por eso, el tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó del departamento dejando detrás de él un alud de gritos y reproches del hombre en cuestión. Pelearse con semejante monstruo no era oportuno, no con esa puntada fresca en su abdomen, pobre Hinata, dios la ayude.

Ella había aparecido al día siguiente en el instituto y ahora solo se limitaba a sus libros, igual que él. Continuó en ese plan por el resto de las horas. No lo miró, siquiera una sola vez. "Raro espécimen" pensó y luego no volvió a ocupar su mente en ella hasta el extraño momento donde depositó una moneda en la maquina expendedora con el objetivo de tomar una bebida energizante, ya que la noche anterior había sido una muy laboriosa, y esta le devolvió una pequeña caja de leche de almendras.

—Oportuno— murmuró al recordar el esmerado desayuno que la Hyuga le había preparado—.Lo hizo solo por temor— se recordó mientras evadía esa extraña sensación muy parecida a la culpa.

Él actuaba sin remordimientos, creía que era el único camino para llegar a cumplir los objetivos. Nadie se preocuparía por él, más que él. La Hyuga no debió entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, su bondad le jugó una mala pasada. Esas eran las consecuencias de ser condescendiente. Depositó otra moneda y retiró su despectiva bebida, le quitó el seguro y se dispuso a saciar su sed cuando entre la multitud localizó precisamente a la cuestionada muchacha saliendo de la oficina del director con todas sus pertenencias en una caja, las que tendrían que estar en su casillero y no en sus manos.

—No es cierto— protestó. Dio un último sorbo, lo meditó unos segundos y rechistó frustrado. Trotó hasta alcanzarla, acción que no paso de los ojos de todos los presentes que siguieron el movimiento con asombro y murmuros. Hinata se desorientó cuando Sasuke la tomó del codo y la arrastró hacía la primera escalera que descubrió.

—A-ahora ¿qué quiere?— indagó, sobre los primeros escalones, huraña y él alzó una ceja en reacción al inesperado tono hostil.

A Sasuke Le gustó saber que un poco de carácter tenía. Soltó el agarre y cruzó un brazo por encima de ella como resguardando la pared y evitando que se escape —¿Qué haces?— quiso saber mientras bebía otro sorbo con su mano libre y estudiaba la caja que Hinata sostenía como si fuera un sobreviviente con un único fragmento de madera en medio de un terrible naufragio.

Sólo preguntaría.

—Me... voy—confesó sin más explicaciones, estaba tan dolida y apenada al mismo tiempo que siquiera tenía ganas de hablar.

El Uchiha abolló la lata y la lanzó hacía atrás, acertando en el canasto—¿A dónde te vas?.

Los claros ojos de ellas parecieron temblar como el reflejo de la luna en un lago, esa proximidad que él muchacho tomaba a la ligera a ella la ponía nerviosa —Tokushima, sabe que allí vivo.

No quería tocar directamente el tema, sin embargo, un demonio le susurró al oído para qué cuestione —¿Tiene que ver con lo ocurrido la otra mañana?.

Ella estudió el suelo y sus pequeños pies que se tocaban en las puntas —Las personas nos observan raro.

Sasuke apreció su entorno y efectivamente una importante cantidad de estudiantes se estaban congregando cerca de ellos disimulando su interés pero aún así siendo muy evidentes. No era poco ver a la chica solitaria y al nuevo popular del lugar hablar a medias escondidas y de forma tan cercana. Los ahuyentó con una mirada terrorífica —Hablaremos en la biblioteca.

.

.

.

—Entonces fue tal y como lo pensé, tu padre tiene un cerebro perverso— opinó al escuchar toda la historia sin interrupción.

—No... le dejamos mucha opción— agregó ella devolviendo un mechón detrás de su oreja. Se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los bancos largos, más él permanecía sobre la mesa viendo únicamente la nuca azulada desde arriba. Se encontraban entre estanterías altas y no había allí nadie más que la bibliotecaria aunque muy lejos. Era un horario poco concurrido.

—¿Realmente creyó que me la estabas chupando?— cuestionó divertido e incrédulo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—¡No diga eso!— Hinata volteó completamente sonrojada, con los ojos llorosos, poniéndose de pie.

La reacción de ella le causo gracia, evidentemente no estaba familiarizada con esas prácticas —¿Realmente creyó que me estabas dando sexo oral?— remendó algo irónico.

—Pu-pues...

—¿Te golpeó?— se interesó, con el rostro del padre Hyuga en mente y más allá de que no había notado ningún moratón en en ella.

—Jamás haría algo así. Él no es un mal hombre, aunque muy estricto— reflexionó sosteniéndose de uno de los estantes con una mano, simulando leer el lomo de uno de los miles de libros. Un aire melancólico la había envuelto.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?— volvió a preguntar, extrañado de su propia curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Cuando tenga dinero para viajar.

Sasuke se puso pie y estiró su musculatura colocando su mochila de un lado de su espalda —No te golpeó pero te dejo literal y metafóricamente en la calle.

—Bueno... tengo una semana más en mi departamento— aclaró torciendo la cabeza, un gesto al que acostumbraba y reflejaba cierto ápice de inocencia.

—Olvídalo— sentenció una vez junto a ella, era por mucho más alto.

—¿Cómo dice?.

—Qué lo olvides— reiteró impulsado por situaciones pasadas en su propia vida—. Sé independiente. Quitale el único poder que tiene sobre ti. No hiciste nada malo y si en realidad hubieras estado haciendo lo que él supuso ¿Qué? ¿Vivimos en el 1820?. Sé como puedes ganar dinero fácil para costearte tus estudios, quizá un buen lugar donde vivir.

Hinata pareció meditar uno momento y luego sus ojos de abrieron desmesurados al tomar consciencia del ofrecimiento del muchacho —Yo ... yo no haré...

Sasuke rodó los ojos —Mira, no sé que ideas raras sobre mi han cruzado tu mente, Kiba, Temari e Ino.

—Y el muchacho rubio— completó jugando con los dedos.

—Dios santo—masculló en una sonrisa irónica y desviando la mirada de ella —.No matamos gente, no asaltamos gente, ni le vendemos drogas... a gente.

Ella volvió a meditar como una niña pequeña sobre los dichos del Uchiha. Luego soltó dudosa —No... no me prostituiré.

Él negó entretenido —De verdad que no eres tan inocente como creí. Bien, ser pensante, aquí nadie se deja tocar al menos que quiera hacerlo.

Otra vez torció la cabeza, confundida —Entonces... ¿qué son?.

—Sonaste despectiva.

—No-no quise serlo— aclaró apresurada con ambas manos adelante, mientras lo observaba sacar una pequeña caja y destapar una pluma. Con el capuchón en la boca escribió algo rápidamente.

—Mi celular y una dirección. Ven mañana a primera hora o cuando lo decidas— acto seguido deposito sobre las pertenencias de Hinata una caja de leche de almendras.

Hinata se quedó observando boquiabierta el detalle —Usted dijo que... no me involucre si era sensata.

Sasuke se frenó sobre sus pasos y volteó hacia ella, antes de desaparecer por la puerta le incrustó los ojos oscuros y le dijo —Cuando quieren acabar con tus sueños, la sensatez queda relegada a la menor de las virtudes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente y contra todo pronostico se encontraba allí parada, ahogada un mar de sensaciones no podía dar un sólo paso más hacía él, quien había volteado a observarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Lo había meditado las horas que restaron del instituto. Y aunque ella se sabía lo suficientemente estructurada para ni siquiera tolerar la propuesta de ese muchacho, allí estaba examinándola. La realidad se había convertido en un golpe duro por torpeza propia, por intentar colaborar con compañeros que siquiera conocía, por tal vez sentir que podía tener algún tipo de amistad, allí estaba habiéndolo perdido todo.

Por un error que ni siquiera había sido lo que su padre pensaba debía despedirse de tantos años de esfuerzos, tantos años de soledad, de su adorada rutina, de su futuro y volver a su pueblo a soportar un par de ojos inquisidores que le obligarían a sentir una vergüenza que en realidad no debería tener, le encontrarían un buen pretendiente como en toda familia tradicional y la olvidarían.

No estudiaría, no trabajaría, no tendría voz ni opinión por el resto de su vida... ¿qué era peor que ingresar a Kabukicho para investigar?.

Casi antes de cruzar la puerta de salida del instituto recordó las palabras del Uchiha... _"Cuando quieren acabar con tus sueños, la sensatez queda relegada a la menor de las virtudes"_.

—Él tiene razón— se dijo antes de devolver la caja a su casillero y cerrarlo con determinación y de un portazo hostil.

Se levantó a las cinco de la madrugada, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño porque muchas imágenes sacudían su mente cada vez que conseguía relajarse: los rostros de Ino y Temari, el muchacho rubio tremendamente golpeado, la puntada de Sasuke, la advertencia " _nadie te tocará si no lo permites_ ". Todo era una mezcla de situaciones que jamás le habían tocado experimentar y de la nada llegaban todas juntas.

—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo Hinata?— se autoreprochó mientras bebía café cargado que había comprado por ahí y buscaba la dirección que él le indicó, no comió nada ya que su estomago estaba realmente cerrado.

" **Kabukicho** " leyó y tomó su móvil para buscar en google cuando luego de varios links leyó " _barrio rojo japones_ ".

—Dios... santo— apenas pronunció al compás de la desmesura de sus ojos y no quiso ver más sobre ese lugar para darse valor. Solo iría a investigar.

Pidió un taxi cuando la hora rondaba y cuando lo vio aproximarse las rodillas le temblaron al limite de casi caer. Viajó por las calles de Tokio con la mente en blanco y dio una dirección que quedaba a varias cuadras de aquel destino prohibido. Al bajar del automóvil, se cerró el saco y avanzó con resignación. Frenó en seco ante el imponente cartel apagado que atravesaba la calle de ingreso y allí estaba, como si fuera difícil no verlo, " **KABUCHIKO** " leyó y apretó los labios secos por el frío, se debatió unos momentos frente al anuncio una posible nueva vida y frustrada volvió a moverse.

Se perdió por las estrechas calles de locales cerrados: teatros, restaurantes y clubes que pareciera mentira que brillen extravagantes luego del atardecer, en es momento solo existía un silencio sepulcral y unas hojas crujientes que cada tanto movía el viento pre-invernal.

Otro anuncio, en forma de cartel, instalado junto a la puerta de un establecimiento llamado " _Kawaii Girls_ ", mostraba como si fuera el menú de algún local gastronómico, una serie de fotografías de diversas chicas voluptuosas con ropa sugerente pero infantil y en muy diversas posiciones, pero sin haber olvidado esbozar un gesto enternecedor como si de pequeñas niñas se tratase. Después de contemplarlo unos segundos y de evitarse un leve sonrojo continuó caminando, cada vez eran menos los restaurantes de lujo y más los carteles que tenían sugerencias sexuales implícitas "MASAJES" "TRAGOS" "VIDEOCLUB". Aceleró su paso como si de esa forma pudiera vetar la vergüenza creciente que estaba experimentando desde que había ingresado a ese lugar tan ajeno a ella.

Fue en una encrucijada de calles estrechas y sobredosis de anuncios, en donde se dio totalmente por perdida. Más allá de las referencias no supo localizar el lugar al que debía concurrir. Observó en las cuatro direcciones mientras la brisa le elevó el largo cabello y casi le robó su gorro de lana. Solo algunos papeles abollados ofreciendo las mejores colecciones de hentai rodaron por el cemento.

Le resultó un mundo tan extraño como repulsivo.

Su celular sonó y supo que se trata de él. Tenía su número porque entre esa noche imposible le escribió un decidido "lo haré". Temblorosas sus manos se apresuraron a responder y su voz sumida en el tormento de la situación solo pronunció un simple —Es... estoy justo aquí.

—Sabía que te perderías— la aburrida voz masculina desapareció y Hinata volvió a mirar en todas las posibles direcciones. Esta vez sus ojos, claros y húmedos por el frío, se enfocaron en un cartel " ** _La vie en rose_** ".

—La vie en rose— murmuró con un perfecto francés, ella tenia un diez en el idioma como en el resto de las asignaturas.

Sintió morir un poco en su interior. ¿Cómo fue que no previno el involucrarse en semejante problema?.

La vie en rose. Recordó el nombre que él le había apuntado. También recordó el primer momento en el que lo conoció, cuando lo presentaron a su clase. Fue justo allí donde empezó su condena y parecía que la sufriría mucho tiempo más.

Con los labios separados que se ocultaban detrás de su enroscada bufanda, lo descubrió recostado contra la pared del establecimiento, con el móvil aun encendido en la mano. No la estaba mirando, pero la esperaba. Su cabello negro revuelto enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos inexpresivos miraban la nada hasta que giraron hacía ella, todo su cuerpo lucia demasiado relajado y sobre todo seguro de si mismo.

Hinata no supo si dar un paso más hacia Sasuke Uchiha y aceptar su nuevo destino o salir corriendo para no volver a verlo nunca más.

Pero caminó hasta él quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ella no tuvo más opción que seguirlo por un largo pasillo que parecía demasiado elegante para pertenecer a ese lugar. Una alfombra azul Turquía que combinaba perfectamente con la pared negra y el techo que se encontraba iluminado por luces led que daban un ambiente tenue, como si se tratase de un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas pero oculto en tan absurdo lugar.

—Esta es una entrada alternativa, por aquí ingresarás si decides quedarte— anunció y ella solo se limitó a asentir y a permanecer aferrada a su saco.

—¿Qué es precisamente este lugar, Uchiha-san?—quiso saber con voz nerviosa cuando vislumbró que el pasillo acababa en un gran cartel de marquesina que parecía listo para colocarse en algún lugar. Sus ojos no daban crédito: allí aparecían algunos chicos realmente bien vestidos, muy elegantes, trajeados pero con un aire rebelde. Cada uno enumerado. Todos eran extraordinariamente guapos pero quien se destacaba entre todos ellos y poseía él número **"1"** era nadie más ni nadie menos que quien la acompañaba. Sasuke Uchiha se lucía en esa fotografía por su mirada fría y sus cabellos llamativos.

—Si me lo preguntas, no estoy orgulloso de esto— meditó encendiendo un cigarro y observando su propia imagen—.Pero de cierta forma pude usufructuar esa fastidiosa suerte que tengo con las mujeres.

"Vanidoso" pensó la muchacha y cada vez se convencía más de que ese muchacho era alguien de quien debía alejarse—¿Ha... hacen teatro?—indagó sabiendo que en realidad estaba siendo estúpida.

Él apenas carcajeo y sonó extraño— Tan ingenua— luego pareció meditar unos segundos—.Aunque, quizás si esto sea puro teatro.

Una puerta tras él se abrió y sus nervios se transformaron en terror cuando en el fondo de lo que parecía un despacho dos ojos reptiloides y amarillentos la observaron fijamente. Mientras los propios se adaptaron a la oscuridad, pudo observar un tétrico hombre de rasgos femeninos y cabello largo, denso y negro detrás de un escritorio tan antiguo y costoso como todo el mobiliario que los rodeaba.

—Ahora entiendo porque la traes, Sasuke— habló con una escalofriante voz donde se destacaba la pronunciación de las z—.Es una muchacha realmente hermosa.

Sasuke, de pie y reposando en una pared detrás de ella le hizo una seña con su paquete de cigarros —Por supuesto que puedes fumar aquí, es tu casa— Hinata pudo percibir el gesto de desagrado que hizo el Uchiha al oírlo y encender el adictivo.

—Siéntate muchacha—invitó el que comprendió que era el famoso y temido Orochimaru. Mecánicamente obedeció y tomó asiento en una exacta postura de noventa grados, paralizada—.Desconozco tu nombre.

—Hyuga Hinata, se-señor.

—¿Hyuga?—pareció un tanto sorprendido—.¿Dé donde eres?.

—Tokushima.

—Ah si— asintió entretenido.—Donde está el puente Naruto.

—¡¿Conoce el puente Naruto?!—lució emocionada por un segundo antes de volver a la realidad de saber que quizás estaba siendo entrevistada por un importante Yakuza.

Sasuke, al oírla, negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta una de las ventanas, soltó un poco de humo y volvió los ojos a la espalda de la muchacha. ¿Estaba haciendo bien?. Era todo y lo único que podía ofrecerle, unos meses de dinero fácil para que finalmente él no se sienta por primera vez en deuda. Si ella estaba ahí era por voluntad propia, no era que la estaba obligado aunque... ¿ella tenía otra opción?.

Como fuera.

—Un paisaje majestuoso— se mostró simpático—.¿Y qué te trae hasta esta entrevista?.

—Yo...—ella se sonrojó—.Necesito el dinero con urgencia.

—Pues debes saber que aquí solo por ser principiante ganarás más de lo que obtendrías en cualquier lugar. ¿Es por cuestiones de salud?.

—Es para mis estudios, señor. Mi padre se ha enfadado conmigo y ya no me los solventará— explicó y otra vez ese nudo de culpa se desató en el estomago del joven.

—Oh, tu padre debe ser alguien muy tradicional, presiento. Alguien que de verdad tiene los valores morales como estandarte.

La Hyuga sintió como si ese hombre le estuviese adivinando la suerte —Es... así.

—Entiendo, Hinata, entiendo—pronto un joven de cabellos grises y gafas ingresó, pareció intercambiar miradas fulminantes con Sasuke antes de llegar hasta el escritorio con tazas de té. Orochimaru tomó la propia e indicó con la mano que Hinata disponía de una. Ella giró para observar a Sasuke quien asintió con una mirada aprobatoria. A el hombre le divirtió la inocencia de la muchachita— Y dime...¿qué estas dispuesta a hacer?.

A la Hyuga el té le raspó la garganta al oírlo —¿A.. hacer?... pues...

—Tenía cierta idea con respecto al labor que puede ejercer la Hyuga—interrumpió Sasuke, de repente.

—Sabes que tengo oídos para ti desde que llegaste— pronto el Uchiha tomó asiento junto a ella.—Dulce Hinata. ¿Puedes aguardar un segundo afuera? allí Kabuto tiene unas deliciosas confituras.

Ella sigilosa y desconfiada observó a ambos allí y caminó hacía la puerta asimilando que "Kabuto" era el asintente que le había servido la infusión, cuando esta se cerró Sasuke inició —Ya que Ino y Temari no estarán más en el otro club y trabajarán aquí, me pareció interesante la posibilidad de que ella se les una siendo una Maid en la Vie.

Orochimaru se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—Sabes que aún medito sobre la posibilidad de que aquí se mezclaran clientes hombres y mujeres. Podría ser... nunca está demás probar. Además Hinata parece una niña inocente, la inocencia siempre gana dinero— bromeó luego de tomar otro sorbo.—Mierda, si que la inocencia gana millones en esta sociedad pervesa...

Una sensación de desagrado le secó la boca al Uchiha —Lo sé.

—Es la primera vez que te veo poner bajo tu protección a alguien.

—No está bajo mi protección, ni mucho menos— se defendió mientras tomaba otro cigarro.

Orochimaru se estiró y y una llama deslumbrante apareció en su encendedor, el Uchiha lo imitó con el adictivo en su boca hasta alcanzarla—.Ella esta aterrada de estar aquí y te observa cada vez que tiene que tomar una decisión. Confía en ti.

—Yo solo le ofrecí la posibilidad.

—Pero tu no andas buscando gente para mi, ese es Kabuto. ¿Ella es familia?

—La conocí ayer— ante las cejas elevadas de su jefe el prosiguió—.A decir verdad la disputa con su padre fue por mi culpa.

Orochimaru se inclinó hacía atrás y descansó los brazos detrás de nunca—Es de mi conocimiento la pelea con Uzumaki y que no dormiste en tu departamento, aun tienes marcas en el rostro.

¿Cómo lo supo?. Sasuke desvió los ojos ante un corto silencio—¿No dirá nada?.

Su jefe sonrió de lado, lo dejaría pasar por esa vez. Ya encontraría como cobrarse la desobediencia—¿Qué ocurrió con el padre de Hina-chan?.

—Creyó que estábamos haciendo cosas inapropiadas, ella solo me ayudó con las heridas y me alojó. Esta en mi curso y sin quererlo presenció la pelea.

—Interesante— él hombre asintió por largo rato como disperso y pensando sobre la situación.—.Kabuto, llama a la niña. Debemos ser agradecidos con ella.

Hinata ingresó con las manos en la falda y mirando hacia abajo, traía un leve sonrojo. Mientras se aproximaba Orochimaru le susurró al joven —Tienes buen ojo, número uno. Es realmente hermosa ¿no lo crees? mira ese cabello y ese color de ojos... exótica diría, de lo que no se ve.—el Uchiha solo se limitó a aguardar silencio—.Dime niña—le llamó la atención cuando ella volvió a tomar asiento—. ¿Qué experiencia tienes con hombres?.

Si bien Sasuke le había dejado claro que ese lugar no tenía que ver con la prostitución, esa pregunta hizo que sienta querer desmayarse o salir corriendo, aunque ya no podía optar por ninguna de las dos—Ni...ninguna.

—¿Nunca has tenido un novio?.

—No.. señor— respondió. Ambos cruzaron miradas.

Orochimaru se puso de pie aplaudiendo—Excelente. Si, de verdad. No necesitará fingir. Sasuke, muestrale el lugar. Y dulce Hinata—agregó.—Sería un placer que formes parte de nuestra familia.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y ella hizo una tímida reverencia antes de marchar y correr detrás del Uchiha. Ese tal Kabuto abrió la puerta para ambos y caminaron hasta otra nueva puerta que abrió Sasuke, otro pasillo más y finalmente viraron a la izquierda. El lugar era un verdadero laberinto.

—Uchiha-san yo...

—Lo que decidas me importa poco. Solo te explicaré el negocio y haz lo que quieras. No soy tu padre aquí ni nada parecido—soltó fastidiado. Esa entrevista lo había afectado.

—Claro que no lo eres—contestó segura y algo enfadada, tono que hizo que él la mire serio y elevando una ceja, antes de abrir una de las dos hojas de la enorme puerta.

La tensión entre ambos se cortó cuando se rebeló un enorme salón, brilloso, lujoso, con una imponente araña candelabro, asientos de cuero negro y de muchos tamaños, una enorme barra de tragos, dos escenarios y varios sectores recónditos, quizá más íntimos. El lugar encandiló por su brillo y suntuosidad a Hinata.

—Bienvenida a La Vie en Rose, Host Club— mencionó con ironía.

Ingresaron a pasos lentos—Como verás y como imagino que no sabes, es una enorme disco privada.

—¿De verdad que no es un prostíbulo gigante?.

—No, no lo es. Y tu sólo atenderás cual maid. Traerás tragos de la barra a las mesas y sonreirás aunque detestes a todos los presentes—ella asintió sin disimular el horror—. Creo que el lugar habla por sí solo. Vamos a los camarines, allí tendrás tu propio espacio con la ropa que hayan seleccionado para que vistas.

Mientras subían las escaleras él prosiguió con tono aburrido— Antes era un club solo para mujeres, Orochimaru decidió que ser mixto innovaría. Solo trabajamos tres días a la semana, toda la noche. ¿Dudas?.

"Tantas" pensó ella —Si yo solo sirvo. ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes?.

Sasuke bufó y estuvo a punto de explicar pero un grito histérico lo interrumpió, acto seguido rodó los ojos cuando Temari, Ino y una peliroja se acercaron para rodear a Hinata. Temari sin dudarlo la abrazó por el cuello con vehemencia, haciendo que la Hyuga se avergüence, no acostumbraba a esos contactos —Nos has salvado de una grande, ya no te veré más como la nerd de clase.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Sasuke?—quiso saber Ino claramente indignada.

—Trabajará aquí.

—¡Joder!—volvió a gritar Temari y otra vez la abrazó. La muchacha de cabello rojo y anteojos de marco oscuro se limitó a observarla e ingresar a su camarín como si nada realmente importante sucediera.

Ino arrastró al Uchiha del brazo lejos, él se liberó de su agarre pronto— ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?.

Cómo siempre el muchacho se mostró indiferente—Ha quedado en la calle por llevarme a su departamento.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa?.

Por supuesto no iba a referirse a esa pequeña molestia culposa que sentía e iba contra toda su ideología—Yo que sé— se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared—.Su padre es un jodido moralista obsesivo, la dejó en la calle. Solo le ofrecí el lugar. Si se queda o se va, no es mas mi asunto— argumentó como si no fuera la gran cosa, dándole a entender a la rubia que era una exagerada.

—Si es tu asunto— le indicó con el dedo indice—.Solo observa quién es ella y donde la metiste... pensé que eras aunque sea mas sensato que Naruto. Eres igual de idiota, solo que más apuesto. Aunque también estoy dudando de eso.

Sasuke se puso firme y le acerco el rostro a la rubia, le incrustó una mirada furiosa—No te atrevas a compararme.

Ino se la sostuvo hasta que se resignó y se fue por donde vino. Ella se despegaría de cualquier situación, Uchiha era un problemático y en el fondo no le caía del todo bien—Da igual.

—Oye Ino, debes compartir tus trajes hasta que tenga los propios— en respuesta la rubia solo alzó su mano y le hizo un fuck you sin mirarlo ni detenerse. Sasuke sonrió de lado, tampoco le caía bien, le parecía demasiado grosera y problemática.

—¿Estará con nosotras?— preguntó Temari ahora un poco preocupada.

—Será una Maid— explicó.

—Diablos, Sasuke— masculló la muchacha, esa niña era muy inocente y torpe para estar allí ¿que habría sucedido?.—Creo que Ino se ha ido enojada...

—Temari, termina de mostrarle el lugar, a las siete iremos a recorrer el barrio. Coman algo— le extendió dinero que la muchacha no dudó en tomar, ella se acercó a su oído.

—Hinata se espantará.

—No es mi problema, son órdenes de Orochimaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces...—inició Temari mientras revolvía un vainilla latte, habían apenas caminado unas cuadras detrás de La vie y se habían sentado en un pequeño café en las afueras de Kabukicho, una pequeña medida para que la inocente muchacha no se espante... aún—.¿Qué tan terrible le ocurrió a una chica como tú para terminar en La Vie?.

Hinata bebió apenas un sorbo del mismo liquido que poseía su compañera, todavía no podía creer que estaba compartiendo una merienda con una muchacha de su edad y más aun la mismísima Temari, casi podría sentirse feliz si no fuera por la terrible situación en la que se encontraba involucrada—Bueno... mi padre se ha enfadado conmigo y me ha quiado todos mis recursos. Iba a volver a Tokushima pero...

—Pero Sasuke finalmente te reveló nuestro secreto— interrumpió con una sonrisa mientras le facilitaba un plato con bocadillos de crema y chocolate—.Es extraño imaginarte aquí. Digo, tienes el mejor promedio y pareces alguien decente. Aquí todos somos unos parias, la vida no nos ha sido fácil.

A la muchacha se le dificultó tragar el alimento—No digas algo así... ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?.

Temari pareció agachar la mirada hacía su bebida, la cual sostenía con ambas manos y balanceaba entretenida—Mi padre prefirió que su hijo primogénito sea su heredero y me olvidó junto a mi hermano menor. Nos envió a un instituto pupilo que... bueno, allí pasaron cosas complicadas y escapamos...

Dos niños pupilos en un instituto donde ocurrían situaciones complicadas. Ahora el dulce que apenas había masticado le dolió al pasar por su garganta—Lo siento...

La muchacha de coletas negó con empatía, ya no le dolía hablar del asunto—A Ino su madrastra la golpeaba y su padre jamás le creyó— la lastima se reflejó en los ojos claros de la Hyuga, se sintió una egoísta al suponer que su problema era el peor de todos o el único—.Pero es genial saber que Orochimaru nos da la oportunidad de completar nuestros estudios, el futuro no está tan podrido como el pasado.

Ambas bebieron en silencio, hasta que Hinata intentó hablar... —Y... y ...

—¿Y Sasuke?— completó entretenida y alzó una ceja. Si ya no había una conexión que hizo que Hinata lo alojase en su casa y que Sasuke se preocupe por su situación, ella misma haría que funcione, eran tan opuestos y a la vez compatibles que le causaba escalofríos—.El es el último que llegó. Por supuesto no habla mucho de su vida pero tengo entendido que tiene una familia ejemplar y que nunca lo ha tratado mal... pero le ha exigido un futuro que él no deseaba y una noche discutió y se fue. Son rumores claro...

La Hyuga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hubiera imaginado mil historias oscuras para Uchiha antes que un relato tan simple—¿Así como así?.

—Y nunca más volvió— concluyó—.Es tan terco y orgulloso que no me extraña. No le costó conseguir empleo. A chicos tan guapos como él Japón les sonríe. Orochimaru lo vio de pura casualidad. Ya sabes, no es un muchacho que fácilmente uno podría ignorar.

Hinata siguió escuchando atenta mientras desviaba su mirada hacía el exterior donde parecía anochecer y enfriarse aun más, había movimiento de personas afuera.

—Ino lo detesta, dice que es un engreído. Un niño burgués que va de rebelde. A mi me cae bien, creo que es pura cascara. Ya vez, el hecho de traerte aquí por más descabellado que suene, no es algo que hubiera hecho con cualquiera... creo que con nadie.

Ella volvió hacía Temari algo sonrojada por la pequeña insinuación—Pues... tal vez que fue por alojamiento...

—No, no— le sonrió con picardía—.De ninguna manera. Esto fue totalmente inedito. Quizás le gustes, así tan inocente... eso les encanta a los malos como él, es ley.

El sonrojo pareció acrecentarse, intentó no darse por aludida—Di...dijiste que no era malo.

—Bueno... en realidad...—pensó con el dedo indice en la mejilla— .Tiene sus actitudes de sociopata, pero... jamás, en el tiempo que trabajamos para Orochimaru lo vi preocuparse por alguien que no sea él. Así que tu eres el indicio de que él tiene algo bueno, además de sus dientes anacarados.

Ella solo pudo beber el resto del liquido y pensar que Temari imaginaba cosas. Uchiha estaba en deuda con ella—¿Qué... qué hay entre él y Naruto?.

La muchacha lució confundida—Creo que se conocen de niños... no tengo la certeza. Pero ambos son los número uno rivales de los dos host mas importantes de aquí, son enemigos naturales y viven haciendo cosas para molestarse. Pero esta vez Sasuke fue muuuuuy lejos.

Hinata asintió intrigada e intentando comprender en qué consistía el negocio de los Host Clubs—Por eso la disputa del instituto...¿Qué le hizo?

Temati se acercó con gesto cómplice y Hinata la imitó —Bueno... él...—murmuró.

—Nos vamos— anunció Sasuke frente a ellas, con Ino detrás por claro rostro de desconformidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y aquí estamos— soltó irónicamente Ino ante sus tres compañeros. La canción de Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Honeybear, comenzó a sonar por un altoparlante. Ya de noche las luces destellaron ante los incrédulos ojos de Hinata Hyuga. Todos avanzaron por las calles del extravagante y descarado Kabukicho.

Ahora encendido y concurrido la muchacha no podía compararlo con el sitio que observó cuando llegó. Había música en cada de uno de los locales, que por cierto los había enormes y destellantes como pequeños y con tintes clandestinos. Locales de comida en medio de otros dudosos lugares, mujeres hermosas repartían panfletos y carteles de diferentes medidas de mujeres animadas y desnudas eran moneda corriente. Todo en ese lugar era perverso, atractivo y políticamente incorrecto.

—Hoy la lección la doy yo, Hyuga. Kabukicho se crea en los años cuarenta—relató Temari frente a ellos y caminando hacía atrás.—Gracias— saludó al tomar un panfleto que le entregaba un hombre trajeado.—Un barrio completamente destinado al mercado adulto.

Atravesaron varias calles y una mezcla de olores azoró sus narices, allí uno podía chocarse con puestos de comida callejera y una suerte de farmacias donde se ofrecían todo tipo de productos afrodisíacos.—Lo más increíble de este lugar—continuó Ino que parecía mejorar un poco su actitud.—Es que en este barrio "rojo" las relaciones sexuales están terminalmente prohibidas.

—¿Cómo?— se sorprendió Hinata e hizo una pequeña reverencia a una mujer de enormes y desbordantes senos que le había sugerido cenar en un restaurant con show. A esa altura ya no era una incognita para la Hyuga suponer de que se trataba dichoso show.

—Japón es el país donde menos se folla—explicó el Uchiha con su común e inescrupuloso mal lenguaje y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, escondiendo un poco el mentón en el cuello del buzo que tenia debajo, ensimismado por el frío.—Irónicamente la mentalidad perversa de muchos tipos de aquí es verdaderamente difícil de asimilar. La industria sexual jugó su mejor carta y entendió que debía lucrar con esas fantasías pervesas.

—Y henos aquí—ironizó Ino levantando ambas manos, cuando su chaqueta de jean se alzó se reveló un plano abdomen con abdominales marcados.

—¿Có... como se lucra con esas fantasías?— se animó a cuestionar. Temari observo a Sasuke y este negó con la cabeza entretenido. Iba a ser divertido explicarle todo ese mundo a una muchacha como ella.

—Es lo más sorprendente de este lugar. ¿Vez ese videoclub?— señaló una esquina donde un adulto trajeado ingresaba luego de observar hacía ambos lados—.Bien, en ese lugar los hombres entran y se encuentran con una enorme colección de videos pornográficos.

Temari trotó unos pasos hasta la puerta del local para voltear hacia el grupo—Sonará clásico hasta ahí peeeeeero.

—Pero en la parte trasera del local existen unos cubículos privados donde los tipos pueden ver las porquerías que eligieron y masturbarse— explicó con naturalidad.

—Oh dios mio—exclamó sorprendida con ambas manos en sus labios y volteando a ver el sitio descrito hasta que puedo perdelo de vista.

—¿Ahora entiendes la lógica del negocio?— se aproximó Ino haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.—También venden el instrumento para masturbarse. Es como una suerte de tubo gelatinoso donde...

—Ese otro que en apariencia resulta un local de comida rápida— se apresuró en interrumpir el Uchicha, señalando otro local.

—A mi me parece más como un cybercafé—corrigió Temari.

—Es lo mismo— retomó sus indicaciones—. Allí un hombre puede leer el periodo y ser manoseado por una bonita muchacha.

Hinata tragó en seco al observar a puerta polarizada, cada negocio parecía ser peor al anterior—Pe...pero dijiste que no se...

—Dije que follar es ilegal— aclaró él mientras ambas muchachas se morían de risa del rostro de la Hyuga.—Es decir, sin penetración, todo vale.

Hinata solo pudo suspirar nerviosamente y desviar el rostro ante el explicito lenguaje. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban mientras caía en la cuenta de que se había involucrado en un lugar totalmente ajeno y extrovertido para ella, algo jamás pensado. ¿Qué diría su padre si la supiese allí?. Entonces pensó en el hecho de que estaba desobedeciendo todas las reglas impuestas por su familia y un ápice de valentía y orgullo asomó en una tímida sonrisa.

—Hablable del lugar de los oídos— se emocionó Temari señalándose las orejas, haciendo que Hinata vuelva a ellos.

—Oh esa es mía...— Ino buscó con sus ojos claros alrededor de las próximas cuadras y señaló un pequeño cartel con dibujos de ositos y gatitos que señalaba hacia una oscura escalera en un edificio—. Tiernas muchachas con aspecto de niña te limpian los oídos por unos minutos, con unos cotonetes y otros plumeritos.

—También pueden recibir masajes de pies y manos, o dormir la siesta con una muchacha, mirándola libidinosamente pero sin tocarla—aclaró la chica de coletas.—. Cuando hablamos de muchachas siempre nos referimos a alguien mayor de edad, pero con la apariencia de una niña.

—Eso... es retorcido.

—Es un jodido fetichismo desagradable— opinó Sasuke mientras los cuatro siguieron avanzando hasta quedar frente a otro Host Club tan grande como La Vie pero llamado WILD —.Y esta nuestro empleo... No me mires así— se dirigió a la Hyuga—.¿Me crees masturbando a alguien?.

—Tal vez quitandole la cera de los oídos— se burló Ino.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos con asco—El Host club es un lugar donde acuden las mujeres y hombres solteros. Allí cenamos con ellos, bebemos, miramos shows y fingimos ser sus parejas por unas horas, o lo que paguen.

—¿Solo eso?— se sorprendió Hinata mientras caía en la cuenta que en la marquesina de Wild se distinguían las fotos de Naruto y Kiba.

—¿Te parece poca cosa?— replicó la Yanamaka mientras encendía un cigarro—.Sasuke tiene que ser simpático con alguien ¿Tu sabes lo que significa eso para él?.

—¡Les sonríe!— se burló Temari.

—Entonces fingen ser sus parejas y conversan...— intentó asimilar mientras echaron un ultimo vistazo al lugar y retomaron la marcha.

—Les digo lo hermosos que son aunque solo quiera partirles el rostro con mi tacon alto— la rubia soltó sensualmente el humo de entre sus labios.

—Les mienten— dedujo frunciendo las cejas.

—Ellos pagan por esas mentiras. ¿Sabes, preciosa?— aclaró Kiba cruzando un brazo por el cuello de Hinata—.Tómalo como un juego de roll.

—¿Que joder haces aquí?— Ino lo señaló con su cigarro entre los dedos, Sasuke solo se limitó a obsérvalo con mal genio.

—Los vimos por la ventana inmiscuirse en nuestra zona— completó Naruto acercándose y Hinata no disimuló su sorpresa al ver aproximarse al "muchacho rubio", gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha. Ella enseguida recordó la misteriosa rivalidad entre ambos e intentó disimular su semblante, además el tacto de Kiba que no la soltaba la volvía realmente incomoda.

—¿Zona?— el Uchiha caminó hasta estar frente a Naruto.—¿Ahora crees que eres de la Yakuza?. Solo trabajas para ellos.

—Y tu también— se complació el rubio al responderle en el mismo tono.—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?— pasó del Uchiha y con un tono amigable se acercó a la sonrojada Hyuga.

—Yo... yo...—intentó responder.

—Será maid en nuestro club— explicó Ino.— Aunque poco debería importante.

—Así que realmente lo volvieron mixto—opinó Naruto sonriendole amablemente, aunque esa amabilidad se volvió fingida cuando notó el miedo en los ojos lunares de la muchacha.

—Ah, no estés asustada por eso—Kiba caminó unos pasos con ella a cuestas sin dejar de abrazarla.—Solo les sonríes, le hablas como niña tonta, te haces de las propinas...

—¿Terminaron?— cortó Sasuke observando con hostilidad al Inuzuka.

—Descuida hombre—la señaló con la mano—.Ya te la devuelvo. Porque ¿eres su proxeneta no? de otra forma una chica como ella jamás estaría aquí.

Sasuke solo frunció las cejas y los labios demostrándole a ese idiota, lo idiota que realmente se veía cuando bromeaba.

—¿Su padrino?—El Uchiha rodó los ojos—. Entonces eres su sugar daddy porque solo mírala ¿cúantos años es que tienes, Hinata?

—Di...diecinueve—respondió insegura.

—¿Y tú, Uchiha? como una treintena ¿eh?.

—Tiene veinticuatro, idiota— defendió Temari.

Mientras Ino, Temari y Kiba discutían Naruto intentaba entender la situación: esa muchacha allí, tan asustada, rozaba la ilegalidad. La había observado en el instituto cuando fue a buscar al bastardo y había sabido, antes de que se lo aclaren, de que ella jamás podía estar involucrada en los negocios sucios de Kabukicho. Pero ahí estaba junto con Uchiha y eso .. solo eso... parecía demasiado pesado...

Y demasiado bueno como para utilizarlo en su contra.

—Está aquí por voluntad propia y problemas que no te interesan, dobe— aclaró enterrando los ojos negros en los azules.

—Sabía que eras un bastardo demente pero no para meter a alguien así en este lugar. Eres una completa mierda— increpó Naruto antes de marchase con Kiba por detrás.

El cuarteto vió alejarse a los dos rivales cuando la voz de Hinata pronunciando un "Naruto" que intentaba sonar duro pero no lo fué, los obligó a voltear. Kiba observó con extrañeza como la Hyuga pasaba de él y se dirigía con penosa seguridad al mencionado.

—Usted... hi-hirió a Uchiha-san de gravedad—inculpó sonrojada al rubio—.No puede ser ejemplo de nada— concluyó y volteó para marchase sin volver a virar hacía atrás, dejando a todos en un intento shock.

La seriedad y hostilidad con la que el Uzuaki se dirigió había él, inédita en su clásica indiscreción, le dejaron resonando esas palabras en la cabeza, pero cuando la Hyuga se montó esa escena no pudo más que incrustar los ojos en su sorprendido rival y sonreirle con malicia.

.

.

.

El polvo que distribuían en su rostro le había obligado a estornudar un par de veces. De un momento a otro se había encontrando sentada en un camarín con la muchacha pelirroja, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Karin, maquillandola. Colocándole prestanina y delineando sus ojos para que aun se vieran mucho más grandes y tiernos de lo que ya eran. Su rostro se sentía duro y acartonado de tanta crema y coloretes que le estaba desparramado. También había rizado su cabello en una suerte de semirecojido con bucles, lo que tomó mucho tiempo ya que lo tenía hasta la cintura.

"Es un cabello hermoso" pensó Karin con cierta envidia—Te ha tocado la mejor parte—habló por primera vez mientras se movía hacía el espejo para cambiar de producto, Hinata solo pudo observarla.—Mantente en ese plan de maid, hazte ese favor. No hay nada bueno en nuestro puesto.

La Hyuga solo se limitó a asentir y mientras apenada no podía solo más que observar el escote de su maquilladora, encontró una enorme cicatriz disimulada con base que atravesaba el valle de sus senos.

—Ya puedes ir a probarte la ropa—le señaló la puerta mientras guardaba las brochas y con ese mismo tono hostil con el que se había dirigido a ella desde el comienzo le dijo.—Niña, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente te alejarás de Uchiha Sasuke— luego de descubrirla observando los vestigios de su cirugía.

Una vez sola, Hinata Hyuga no pudo más que suspirar atormentada al tomar el vestido negro victoriano con un delantal a juego de la bolsa plástica que yacía depositada en un sillón, junto a su nombre y un par de infantiles zapatitos negros. Colocó el tocando en su cabello y sintió volver a morir otro poco cuando se observó vestida como una completa maid frente al enorme espejo —Solo es una prueba— se dio ánimos—.Y solo será hasta que puedas recuperarte económicamente... y todo volverá a la normalidad— continuó cuando sintió como los ojos se le volvían calientes y un picor en ellos le hizo fruncir la boca. Su reflejo se volvió borroso, se había prometido no llorar pero finalmente varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La secó y respiró el agua que caía por su nariz.

Caminó espantada por un pasillo y se detuvo a observar por una de las pequeñas ventanas hacía el exterior. Muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, iban llegando al local. No solo le preocupaba interactuar con los clientes, sino conocer al resto de personas que trabajarían con ella... había escuchado sobre un tal Shikamaru y algunos nombres más. Siempre le causaba vergüenza conocer nuevos rostros. Pronto enfocó su visión a la calle y un auto azul, muy costoso seguramente, frenó justo en la esquina. Alcanzó a ver desde las alturas un pronunciado escote femenino y un cabello castaño rojizo que caía sobre este, unas uñas pintadas también de azul sostenían el volante. Luego del sonido de un portazo, Sasuke bajó indiferente del vehículo y sin voltear caminó hacía la entrada lindera mientras encendía un cigarro. El auto marchó a toda velocidad luego de que la conductora pareció seguirlo con la mirada, aunque Hinata no pudo verle el rostro.

Más que sorprendida volvió a caminar por aquel racimo de escaleras y pasillos, una frase en especial del Uchiha vino a su cabeza: _"Bien, ser pensante, aquí nadie se deja tocar al menos que quiera hacerlo"._

Entonces él realmente... ¿tenía una pareja o frecuentaba con una cliente?, sus cavilaciones la hicieron perder el rumbo y tras bajar algunas escaleras salió a la acera lateral del club, en un callejón, donde Ino junto al recién llegado Uchiha fumaban en silencio en la oscuridad. Le sorprendió, también, ver el apretado traje rojo que llevaba su compañera que no se disimulaba bajo el tapado de piel. Helaba afuera. Ahora maquillada y peinada con un recojido alto estaba indiscutiblemente hermosa y llamaba la atención de los caminantes que no podían no voltear a verla luego de pasar a su lado. Todos menos Sasuke que permanecía mirando fijo al frente.

—Realmente no me importa, pero tienes que dejar esa mierda de una vez. Solo trae problemas a tu vida— expresó la rubia sin mirarlo para luego descubrir a Hinata.—Te ves bien— le expresó con sinceridad y Sasuke se limitó solo a estudiarla de reojo, para volver a su cigarro y a su mirada perdida en sus asuntos.

La rubia se separó de la compañía del muchacho y se acercó a la Hyuga extendiéndole el cigarro. Hinata se negó —Lo necesitarás— insistió— Calma cualquier tipo de nervios.

Hinata tomó el cigarro y torpemente lo aspiró, no se ahogó. Su padre fumaba y ella estaba acostumbrada a ese aroma. Lo devolvió con pena.

—Es extraño... te hace sentir bien por un tiempo pero te deja un sabor amargo en la boca— opinó.

—Suena como una metáfora de mi vida.

—Y la mía... bu-bueno, la mía es un cigarro saborizado quizás...— corrigió cuando la rubia rodó los ojos.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, las dos muchachas por un lado y Sasuke alejado en el otro extremo. Casi era la hora en donde todo se iniciaba.

—Oye Hinata— interrumpió Ino de repente— ¿Qué ocurre en tu casa para que prefieras estar aquí, soportando la mirada de hombres que si pudieran te harían las mas repugnantes perversiones?— quiso saber con un claro gesto preocupado.—¿Tu entiendes que te verán como a un ser inocente que quieren corromper? me resulta incomodo verte así vestida y...

—Si que lo es...— aceptó tan angustiada como la rubia—.Pero si volviera a mi hogar mi padre me sometería a una vida insulsa y rutinaria.

La Yanamaka lució confundida y aunque el Uchiha no las miraba, si podía escucharlas desde su posición—¿No es la vida que tienes aquí?.

—Ya no—concluyó, luego se adentró al pasillo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinco minutos para las nueve y Hinata Hyuga caminaba de un extremo a otro del pasillo que la conduciría a la barra de tragos donde debería presentarse ante Shikamaru Nara y comenzar a servir. La ansiedad le quemaba, las manos le sudaban y no podía dejar de morderse los labios. El bullicio de la gente se hizo notar. Más que algunas indicaciones que había recibido de Temari no tenía mucha idea concreta de lo que estaba por hacer. ¿Qué tan estúpida era como para meterse en la cabeza la idea de que iba a trabajar en un Host Club? si hasta hace unas horas no tenía idea de que existía un negocio como ese, ni que Kabukicho era tal barrio. Y todo por culpa de...

 _"Niña, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente te alejarás de Uchiha Sasuke"._

—No necesitaba que abogues por mi ante Naruto— la voz a sus espaldas la petrificó y no pudo evitar el recordarlo bajando del auto de aquella sugerente mujer.

—No-no lo defendí a usted— quiso sonar segura pero al voltear y descubrirlo vistiendo un suntuoso traje negro con una camisa blanca un tanto abierta y su perfecto cabello revuelto la desestabilizó, sorprendió y avergonzó.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, siempre se sentía un idiota cuando vestía así—¿Entonces eres una suerte de persona justa?.

—Si... él no lo hubiera herido... yo no estaría aquí— argumentó mientras él estudiaba por última vez la vestimenta de la Hyuga. Detestó el sentirse un completo patán al encontrarla así, luciendo como el ser más inocente e inofensivo de todo el planeta a punto de ser lanzado a algo muy parecido al inframundo.

—No sabes absolutamente nada sobre mis asuntos con Naruto. No te incumben— sentenció antes de caminar hacía la puerta pero un arrebato inesperado de ella lo detuvo en su sitio.

—¡¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?!.

La volvió a observar intentando quitarse esa sensación idiota, esa pena culposa, ese remordimiento. Ni siquiera se había sentido de tal forma cuando fue el accidente de Karín —Quizás no soy perfectamente lo que se espera cuando dices "bien, es mi última carta escondida". Pero dime ¿Qué otras opciones tienes, Hyuga?.

—¿Por qué me ayuda?— retomó con nervios y ansiedad.—No debería sentir ninguna obligación.

—No la siento.

—Mien...miente—se arrebató con los ojos llenos de lagrimas—.Parece apreciar su trabajo ¡¿por qué arriesgarlo conmigo?!. Tal vez me desmaye o grite del miedo y lo arruine todo esta noche.

—Eso no me afectaría en lo más mínimo y deberías saber que detesto esta mierda— aclaró encerrándola con sus oscuros orbes—.Pero es mi fuente de ingresos segura y acaudalada. Y como tú, también tengo metas claras. Porque también eres ambiciosa, de otro modo ni hubieras esbozado la idea de estar hoy aquí— opinó con sorna.

¿Lo era?.

Lo vio marcharse, cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta la música fuerte le invadió los oídos para serenarse luego de que esta se cerró. Hinata depositó una mano en su frente mientras suspiraba y con la otra se acariciaba el vientre, le dolía de miedo. No supo a qué adjudicarle ese arrebato con Uchiha-san, quizás fueron los nervios, las dudas, la vergüenza o una combinación de todas juntas. Pero necesitaba responderse una sola cuestión ¿estaba en lo correcto? ya creía que no... decidida y secando nuevamente sus ojos, caminó unos pasos y luego de inhalar hondo estiró la mano para abrir apenas una de las hojas de la puerta, apenas pudo divisar luces y colores, un muchacho de cabello revoltoso con coleta de espaldas, entonces el Uchiha volvió a atravesar la puerta y la cerró con firmeza, tomándola del brazo y la obligó a retroceder contra la pared.

—Te diré esto una sola vez— se oía tenso y se acercó demasiado al oído de la Hyuga que asintió asustada— .Eres el mejor promedio del instituto, sé que tienes inteligencia. Úsala. Separala de tu caridad, no intentes quedar bien con nadie. Sonrieles pero déjales bien en claro que no pueden tenerte, que eres imposible. No son idiotas, si les das lugar pueden pasarse y aquí nadie es propiedad de nadie.

—Me-me asusta.

—Cambia ese miedo por astucia. Y si alguien te molesta o se propasa, camina hasta el baño— le indicó sin dejar de mirarla—,me buscas con la mirada yo te estaré vigilando. Iré y me dirás quién fue el desgraciado.

—¿A- a qué te refieres?.

—¿Lo harás Hyuga?— reiteró apretando más de su agarre, casi sacudiéndola, parecía afectado.

—Lo haré— respondió con decisión y en ese preciso instante, mientras las puertas de La Vie se abrían para ambos y las luces de colores los tiñieron, sin dejar de mirarse abrieron sus ojos recordando una frase.

 **"ILUMINA MI VIDA".**

* * *

 **Hola ciruelos amados.** Si realmente creen que abandono mis fics... no me conocen. Terminé el Septimo y eso me costó años, pero pude hacerlo. Cuándo me abrí una cuenta en fiction, tenía tiempo de sobra y a medida que pasaron los años ese tiempo siempre se reduce cada vez más. Pero me gusta lo que hago, aunque sea con mucho sacrificio, por eso como siempre decimos... la mejor paga es un comentario que diga algo más que "conti"...

Perdón por tanta demora, quisiera poder vivir de esto ja ja. Pero la realidad es otra.

 _Dudas:_ tengo ganas de también estar en Watpad, pero realmente no entiendo nada de su funcionamiento. En Watpad se rebelaría mi verdadera identidad? porque realmente disfruto de mi anonimidad (?). De verdad, soy de esas personas de las que nadie sabe que tiene una cuenta en fanfiction. Por favor informarme de esto por PM.

Saludos y gracias a todos por leerme. Cada uno de los comentarios hermosos que me dejan y de los mensajes que me envían me llenan el alma y me alientan a escribir.


End file.
